


Psychosis

by Kageka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Am I real?, Existential Crisis, Gen, God - Freeform, Illusions, Psychological Horror, The sky is pink, What is the difference between reality and illusion?, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageka/pseuds/Kageka
Summary: The flame danced merrily in her hand, as hot and alive as any other yet people claimed it false for they thought it a 'mere' genjutsu. She giggled. Idiots. They were as false as this flame and so was this world."You're crazy. Insane. Completely and utterly bonkers," they claimed.She laughed. "I am not insane ❤~! The world is insane ♪~!" She tilted her head to the side, playing with her pink ribbons. "No. If the world is insane, then maybe I am insane. Nothing exists except for me, after all."





	1. Chapter 1

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 25.06.08_

 

The annual inappropriately-named Unity Festival Tournament was underway. Konoha’s biggest stadium was packed with ninja as the summer heat bore down on them. The Hokage and all clan heads and their councils were here. For the ninja chosen to compete, this was the opportunity to make it big or fall from graces.

Yamanaka Itsuki stood in the stands. He was a jounin with an admirable record but he knew he’d only been chosen as clan representative because they’d cycled through all their best ninja and repeat entries of the same ninja were frowned upon. He didn’t plan to make it big but he wasn’t going to disgrace his clan.

He watched as the current match ended and the host picked two paper balls out of the bowl.

“Match 23: Yamanaka Itsuki… versus Kurama Sakura!”

The crowd clapped politely as he headed to the arena. A full minute later, a little girl bounced into the arena, her pink hair ribbons swirling around her long black twintails. She wore a knee-length pink yukata with peach flower patterns and fluffy hello kitty sneakers. A black and white kitten rested on her shoulder.

She beamed brightly and waved at him. “Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! Who are you?”

She couldn’t even remember his name. Itsuki wondered why she was their representative. Despite being eight, she was Clan Head as the last main house member that wasn’t in a mental institute. Their extremely strong genjutsu kekkei genkai tended to cause psychosis, schizophrenia, clinical depression and bipolar disorder, all stemming from a disillusionment of reality. Attention deficiencies, lack of social awareness and memory loss was common.

Waving back, he couldn’t help but pity the cheerful girl. She was probably here because of dumb clan politics. As the last of the main house, she no doubt had all the boys and clan elders vying for her favour.

“I’m Yamanaka Itsuki. Nice to meet you.”

“Yamanaka? Yamanaka…” She tilted her head.

“We’re famed for our mind transfer jutsu.”

“Yes! Mind powers Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ!” She turned to her kitten. “Isn’t it great, Mimi? This is Mimi! Say hi, Mimi!” The kitten continued to lick her cheek. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then.”

The host cleared his throat. “Kurama-sama, would you like to start?” She continued to pet her kitten. “Kurama-sama?”

Itsuki smiled and lowered his voice. “Sakura-sama? Sakura-sama?”

She turned towards him. “Yes?”

“It’s about to start.”

She nodded. “Okay! But call me Sakura. No -sama. Just Sakura.”

“Then you can call me Itsuki.”

“Can I just call you Ki?”

“Sure.”

The host cleared his throat a little louder. “Very well. Then Match 3 commences in 3… 2… 1… and START!”

The match ended as soon as it began. Itsuki dashed forward and gently held a kunai to her throat. She giggled before surrendering and her kitten meowed as it pawed his kunai.

The rest of the matches were uneventful and he went home to find his wife smiling at him.

“Anata…”

“What is it?”

“I’m pregnant!”

He blinked in shock for a few moments before a giddy grin spread across his face. He picked her up and spun Chika around before kissing her. After a few heated seconds, they pulled back and stared into one another’s eyes, still giddy, still giggling.

“Boy or girl? Any names?”

“It’s too early but I was thinking…”

_Months later..._

“Anata! Anata! It’s coming! The baby!”

Itsuki woke up, instantly alert and scooped her up. “Chika, Chika, don’t worry. I’m bringing you to the hospital.”

He rushed to the hospital and stayed by her side for the 20 hours of pain she was in and the two hours it took for her to push the baby out. The baby came out and…

“It’s not breathing!”

Meanwhile, Chika was panting and trembling. A seizure.

The medic-nin chased him out of the room. He waited for 10 hours before…

“I’m sorry. Your wife didn’t make it.”

But Chika… Chika was… “What about my daughter? How is she?”

“Her chances of survival are slim. Her lungs and heart are weak and she’s incredibly light even for a premature baby.”

2 hours later, he was allowed to hold the dead bodies of his wife and child.

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face and snot clogging his nose. “Chika… Chika… Chika…”

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a stadium. He looked around this was… the Unity Festival?

Across him, Kurama Sakura giggled. “Oopsies.” The stadium turned to a child’s pink fever dream. He was kneeling on a fluffy cloud, his legs immobile. Sakura sat cross-legged atop a mushroom in front of him. Her kitten jumped down into her lap and she petted it.

Itsuki shook his head and blinked his eyes, his chakra flaring out but the genjutsu didn’t break. “You… how?”

Sakura smiled. “No idea. Pretty artsy, right?”

“Why?”

“Mind powers are always useful! They’re my number one (๑・ω-)～♥!”

Itsuki snarled. “You will not be getting anything from me.”

“Okay ♪~! Round 2 it is!”

_Chika being burned alive._

“I will not give in!”

“Round 3 ❤~!”

_Chika getting raped and murdered by Iwa-nin._

“Is that all you’ve got?”

“4 （。＞ω＜）。!”

_Iwa and Kumo-nin flooding a broken Konoha. Thousands of ninja being executed._

“Fuck you!”

“5-”

“This is not real!”

A giggle. She twirled her pink ribbons. “Silly, silly, Ki-chan. Reality is just our fabrication ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧~! Round 5 ♪~!”

_A ten-year-long war. Everything was vivid. Everything was… real. Yet Itsuki could never shake the feeling of a dream. When his wife was murdered, when his parents fell in battle, when his clan went extinct, when the very existence of Konoha was threatened, nothing was real, everything was fake. No matter how he felt, no matter what anyone said, no matter what the therapy books and research papers said. This life was not real._

After ten years, he opened his eyes to the pink little girl in front of him. “Why?”

“Reading minds is OP!”

“I can’t.”

“You can! I’ve been seeing you do it for like 12 years now. You taught your daughter and you learned the advanced stuff. I can figure it out but this is easier.”

“Then figure it out. I will not betray my clan!”

Itsuki gathered all his chakra, drawing on even his essential life force and pushing it outwards. The illusion shattered, leaving them in the stadium. He charged at her, stabbing her in the neck.

The pink little devil smiled and whispered, her words clogged with blood. “I am not real. Your memories are mine.”

She died in seconds as the host hurriedly rushed to her side. In aiming for her neck, Itsuki had taken off the kitten’s front right paw. He scooped the kitten up, cauterising the wound. The kitten let out pained high-pitched mews as Sakura’s body was carried away and he was surrounded by ninja.

“Yamanaka Itsuki. You are under arrest for the murder of Kurama Sakura.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 27.08.08_

 

It took two months for him to be released and forced into retirement due to mental health concerns. Itsuki was fine with that. After a ten-year-long world war, he just wanted to go home to his wife.

The sun was unbearably bright as he stepped out of the T&I building and he was struck, once again, with the feeling of being in a dream. Had he escaped? Was this still a genjutsu? He was escorted to the Yamanaka compound where Inoichi-sama was waiting. Was this real? Was he real? No Yamanaka had interrogated him for fear of clan bias but Inoichi was trusted greatly and incredibly honourable. Was it realistic even if it followed protocol? Was this really real?

“Welcome back, Itsuki.”

“Inoichi-sama.”

“I know you are innocent. Fear not, the Yamanaka welcome you back with open arms.”

He looked around. Welcomed back after killing an eight-year-old? Was this real? “Thank you, Inoichi-sama. Where’s my wife?”

“Wife?”

“Yes, my wife.”

“… Itsuki, you’ve always been single. You were never interested in romance.”

“I married Chika. Yamada Chika. Chuunin.”

“… I’m sorry, Itsuki. I don’t know a Yamada Chika.”

Itsuki stared blankly at Inoichi as the distant feeling of disembodiment crept and settled in his veins. “This is not real.”

“I’m sorry, Itsuki.”

“No. This… this is not real.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 01.06.09_

 

Kurama Natsuki placed flowers on the grave. It had been almost a year since Sakura-sama’s death. The clan was still in chaos over Elder Unkai being named Clan Head. 300 years of tradition dictated that only a main house member could take the seat. Many would rather see Yakumo in power than witness a branch member seizing power and she was with them.

She had served the main house faithfully for 60 years as governess, teacher and confidant. She knew more than anyone what Sakura-sama had gone through. Sakura-sama could change the world by pure accident when she was three. She forgot the lies she told, accepting both reality and fiction as truth until she could no longer distinguish between reality and illusion. The council refused to get her the help she needed for the sake of the bloodline and persuaded her to enter the tournament to boost their prestige.  

Maybe she was a danger to all, but the eight-year-old didn’t deserve to die. Her blood was on their hands.

She knelt at her grave for three hours before heading back. Mimi greeted her at the door, the tiny kitten rubbing up against her. She smiled and picked it up. She rubbed some blood off Mimi’s mouth.

“You’ve been hunting, haven’t you?”

“Meow!”

Natsuki smiled fondly. Despite losing a leg, Mimi insisted on hunting by itself, sometimes disappearing for days. “My little predator. Let’s go clean your mouth and brush your teeth.”

She carried the kitten to the bathroom sink. The tiny little kitten tried to scramble out of the sink when it heard the running water.

“Shhh… Shhh… This is just what you have to do if you want to go hunting.”

The kitten stared at her balefully. “Meow!”

“Shhh… Everything’s fine. You’re not that bloody so only your mouth is going to get wet. It’s going to be over soon.”

“Meow! Meow!” The kitten protested loudly and squirmed in her hands.

Natsuki took a tissue and wetted it, gently rubbing the blood off its mouth. “There, this isn’t so bad, is it?”

The kitten was starting to realise it wasn’t getting a bath but still gave her a stink eye. “Meow.”

Natsuki laughed at how the little kitten tried to appear fearsome. It was so small it fit in her hand. Sakura-sama always liked to-

But Mimi was over a year old. Why was Mimi still so small?

Natsuki stared down at the protesting kitten. Mimi looked cute. Mimi felt fluffy. Mimi felt… real. Natsuki had never actually seen Mimi eat. It was never in the house when someone visited and… was Mimi… was Mimi real? If Mimi wasn’t and Sakura-sama had just created the kitten as a companion then was Sakura-sama still alive?

“Mimi… Mimi… are you real?”

Mimi started hacking and coughing. A few seconds later, it spat out a ball of paper. Natsuki opened the paper to find a storage seal. She opened it and a scroll popped out.

As she read, disbelief erupted within her.

 _Hi-hi! I’m Sakura_ _❤_ _~_ _! This is Mimi! Mimi gets lost sometimes so could you please return her if you find her? Thanks!_

 _xoxo Uchiha Sakura!!!_ (❁´ω`❁)

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 03.06.09_

_Two days later_

 

Uchiha Fugaku frowned at the letter. Kurama Sakura was Uchiha Sakura? What was this nonsense? Still, this was sent by the Kurama Clan Head and he’d only asked for a formal introduction. A courtesy, as he didn’t need permission to meet a member of his clan. He’d have to be present but the Kurama clan was to be respected.

He accepted and informed Sakura’s father of the meeting, a lowly clan member and an unemployed alcoholic. Fugaku hadn’t even known Hiraku had a daughter before he looked it up.

 

_One week later…_

 

Fugaku knocked on Hiraku’s door. He hadn’t expected the council, Sakura’s governess and ninneko to come along. He figured they were here to dispel clan rumours but it seemed like this was of more importance than he’d thought.

Hiraku opened the door and the foul smell of alcohol and cigarettes wafted out. “Fugaku-sama. Please come in.”

Fugaku resisted wrinkling his nose. “Thank you for having us.”

Hiraku’s house didn’t have a reception or tea area so all of them were crammed into the living room.

“Sakura!” Hiraku shouted. “The guests are here!”

There was the pitter-patter of feet before an extraordinarily _pink_ girl burst through the door. “Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! You’re the Kurama guys, right?”

Fugaku and the Kurama were shell-shocked while Hiraku didn’t bat an eyelash.

The governess let out a gasp. “Sakura-sama.”

Sakura spotted the kitten the governess held and beamed. “Mimi!” The kitten climbed onto Sakura’s shoulder. “All of you came to return Mimi? Yay ♥(✿ฺ´∀`ฺ✿)ﾉ! I love you guys ❤❤❤! What’re your names?”

Unkai stared at the girl disbelievingly. “The resemblance to Sakura-sama is… uncanny.”

Fugaku sent Sakura a reprimanding look. “This is Uchiha Sakura. Sakura, this is the Kurama Clan Head, Kurama Unkai-”

Sakura clapped her hands together. “Ah! Yes, yes I remember. He gave me my best ribbons! The rest are Kens 1 through 6 or something right?”

Fugaku snapped. “Sakura! The Kurama Clan is a distinguished-”

“God, you sound like Ken…ta? Kenshin? Kenji? Ken something. The one who gave me my favourite bracelet.”

Unkai interjected. “It’s fine, Uchiha-san.” He turned to the girl. “Could you show us your genjutsu skills?”

“Okay ♪~!”

He sank down in a suddenly much softer couch and the living room was pastel pink. The curtains were pink with hello kitties. The couch seats were pink, the walls were pink and white-striped and the smell of alcohol was replaced with a cloying floral scent. The hello kitty lights flashed white and pink, the coffee table, rugs, wooden floorboards, everything was pink, pink, pink.

His sharingan activated and everyone tried breaking the illusion to no avail. This girl… what was she?

“I believe this is a sufficient display,” Fugaku announced. “Dispel the genjutsu.”

She giggled. “Silly bunny, this _is_ reality. Papa didn’t want to show off so I covered it up!”

She had… And he hadn’t noticed? Hiraku’s dishevelled appearance told Fugaku he probably didn’t care for interior decor. At the same time, he clearly dotted on his daughter. But Hiraku was unemployed. Surely he won’t splurge so much…

The governess spoke up. “Could you return to the room back to how it was?” The girl pouted. “Please? Just for a while.”

“Hmm… I guess you saved Mimi. Okay!”

The walls were grey again and Fugaku _felt_ himself move upwards as the couch stiffened. His sharingan was still active but he could not spot any falsehoods. Five seconds later, the room was a fluffy pink homage to hello kitty once again.

Which was the real living room?

The governess sighed. “This is just like Sakura-sama.”

Had Kurama Sakura somehow possessed the body of Uchiha Sakura? How was this possible? If that’s the case, why hadn’t she returned to her clan?

The Kurama Clan Head addressed him. “Uchiha-san. I would like to arrange a marriage between one of my sons and Uchiha Sakura.”

Hiraku stood up rapidly. “No! You will not take my daughter away from me!”

“Sit down!” Fugaku ordered. Hiraku tensed before complying. “The Uchiha Clan will consider it.”

“But-”

“Silence!”

Unkai stood. “We have outstayed our welcome. Shall we meet again?”

Fugaku nodded. “It’s been a pleasure to have you. Next week, same time?”

“Very well.”

The Kurama left and Fugaku turned to Hiraku. “Why didn’t you bring her to my attention? With such talent, she could’ve alleviated our clan’s prestige.”

“My wife, my son, my parents, my six siblings, two nieces, twenty-six cousins, three uncles, six aunts, four grandparents, all their lives this clan and this village has already claimed! My daughter is all I have left and you want to take her too?! Haven’t I given enough?!”

“I may promise you a marriage to one of my sons. The both of you will be safe and happy for the rest of your lives.”

“Happy? While my daughter is chained to a loveless marriage and military politics? I will die before selling her!”

“Who will care for her when you’re gone? You can’t live off death gratuity forever.”

“She’s strong, cheerful and beautiful! She’ll find someone who’ll truly love her.”

“She could take a non-combat role.” Hiraku was delusional. Regardless of her power, no self-respecting man would take such a nutcase as their wife.  The girl would be unbelievably useful in the coup d’état. If she could place a genjutsu on all jounin flawlessly, an Uchiha Konoha could be reality.

Hiraku was suspicious. “As in?”

“Teaching.”

“Who would be taught by a girl of nine?”

Fugaku glanced at Sakura rolling on the floor while the four-legged kitten chased her hand. “She’ll gain the respect of the wise quickly. Sakura!”

Sakura looked up. “Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!” The kitten continued attacking her hand. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay. Who are you?”

Fugaku turned to Hiraku. “Has she been psychologically evaluated?”

“And risk her being locked up? Of course not!”

At least Hiraku acknowledged Sakura had issues. “Sakura, do you want to teach?”

“Can I meet other people?”

“It is a prerequisite.”

“Yay!!!”

Hiraku was worried. “Are you sure, Sakura? You could get in trouble.”

“No worries, Pa! I’ll just change a few memories and poof! Trouble will fly away!”

How many times had this girl made trouble ‘disappear’? “I shall see you in three days time at noon at the main house.”

“Okay ♪~!”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 06.06.09_

 

Yashiro knew the ‘lesson’ was for assessing Uchiha Sakura. Gathered were five chuunin and two jounin, all exceptional against genjutsu. Fugaku-sama had warned them but most were still dumbfounded when the girl in a shortened hello kitty kimono skipped towards them.

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!” The pink kitten yawned. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then. Anyway, who are you guys?”

A moment of silence. Yashiro stepped forward. “I am Uchiha Yashiro, jounin.”

The rest introduced themselves but her eyes glazed over halfway through. “Okay! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!” The kitten hissed. “Oops, Mimi doesn’t like you guys. Why, Mimi?” Hiss. “They don’t like me? But they don’t know me yet!” Hiss. “What do you mean because I’m pink? Oooooh, I get it! They are _those_ types of people! She faced them, her smile gone slightly nasty. “Question! What do you think of pink?”

They looked at each other awkwardly but Fugaku-sama fixed them a hard look. They were to play along.

One of the chuunin spoke up. “It’s a feminine colour. Associated with love, charm and innocence.”

Sakura smiled and clapped. “Textbook, textbook. What about the most fearsome colour?”

“Red or black. The colour of death, blood, fire and the sharingan.”

“Do you think we can make pink scary?”

“With genjutsu, anything can be done but it would be harder compared to red or black.”

“Textbook, textbook. Then why were you guys so shocked at my pink?”

“It’s not standard for even kunoichi to wear such a vivid pink.”

Sakura pouted, picked her kitten off her head and held it in front of her. “Normal people are weird. They’re so fragile, so easily shocked.” A devilish grin settled on her face. “Oh, I know what’ll shock them! Do you think Mimi is scary?” She asked the same chuunin.

“Most civilians would find a three-story-tall cat scary.”

Everyone displayed varying levels of shock and activated their sharingan. Yashiro examined the kitten. It was still tiny and pink.

“It’s a fat cat, sure, but a fairly normal tabby.” Another chuunin commented.

“I see hairless cat the size of a child.”

“I see a two-meter neon green carebear.”

“Dispel the genjutsu,” Fugaku-sama ordered.

“Okay ♪~!”

The kitten transformed… into a baby cheetah.

“Sakura!” Fugaku-sama snapped. “Quit your fooling around and dispel your genjutsu!”

“Okay ♪~!” The ground turned to bright pink.

“Sakura, if you do not dispel the cat right now, there will be consequences!”

Sakura frowned. “Dispel Mimi?”

“I know the cat is a genjutsu. No cat can magically regrow a leg.”

The kitten/cheetah/genjutsu snarled at Fugaku-sama and the girl… the girls simply cocked her head curiously as the world slowly bled to pink.

“Mimi doesn’t have any enemies…”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 21.06.09_

_2 weeks later_

 

The Uchiha and Kurama Clan Heads sat opposite one another at the Unity Restaurant, a neutral establishment commonly used in clan negotiations.  
  
“The Uchiha clan will respectfully turn down your offer of union.” Itachi declared.  
  
“May I ask for a reason?”  
  
“Sakura and her father are unwilling.”  
  
“Your father said he would consider despite her father’s qualms.”  
  
“In lieu of my father, I have considered. Sakura is still a child. There is time.” Ignoring the ethics of marrying off a 9-year-old, there was no need to accept the first suitor.  
  
“What age does the Uchiha deem appropriate?”  
  
“I will consider her prospects with her father’s will when she turns 16.”  
  
“Her father is rather… protective. If he never consents?”  
  
“Then she may marry of her own accord at 25.”  
  
“Is this how the Uchiha operate?”  
  
“Konoha law supersedes clan law. A woman may marry without the head of household’s consent when she turns 25. Such is written and the Uchiha will obey.”  
  
“Your authority as Clan Head overrides her father’s as Head of Household.”  
  
“It’s been a week since my inauguration. Daughter robbing isn’t reputable. There is no rush.”  
  
“I still wish to tie our clans. I have two sons and two daughters. I would like my eldest to marry Uchiha Sakura but the others are available.” He only wanted this marriage to get to Sakura. If they were on friendly terms, arranging future marriages would be easier. They couldn’t give away Sakura but the Uchiha needed allies.  
  
“My brother is young but I have female cousins, all of great virtue. After I consult their families, you may have the pick.” Their fathers would likely accept. Providing a selection softened the prestige disparity of offering branch house girls and gave the girls some choice in how hard they could appeal.  
  
“Very well. I trust you’ll find a suitable match.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _03.12.09_

_6 months later_

 

“Welcome home!” Mother greeted. Itachi stood patiently as she took off his jounin vest and fussed over him. “How was your mission?”

“I’m back. It was standard.” He left ANBU after Father’s disappearance. Ever since, he’d been assigned escort or tracking missions that only required a week or two. He only took them because it was important to stay connected to the village and he’d offered up his clan members for missions as well. The Elders were skeptical but the common ninja were thrilled to finally be doing fulfilling fieldwork. Hokage-sama was on board with the idea and his mother took care of clan matters while he was away. He’d even seen her training and leaving some chores to a maid.

There was the loud thumping of Sasuke running before Itachi was tackled.

“Nii-san!”

What was Sasuke doing here? He was supposed to be at Shisui’s. Was this Sakura’s work? “Otouto. How’s your day?”

“Sakura made it rain hello kitties and Mimi attacked some random guy after he called her a stupid little girl! Then mum kicked his ass when he complained and fired him! It was so cool!”

After Yashiro discovered her, Itachi took her to the Yamanaka but she was locked up after even Inoichi showed signs of memory tampering. The T&I building she was locked in disappeared and three ANBU squads were killed by her cheetah.

In the end, Itachi placed her under his protection as her Clan Head. She was ill, meaning no harm to those who’ve done her none. She couldn’t be contained or killed and did as she pleased. Itachi and his mother were tasked with forming an emotional connection with her. She seemed to like them but had no interest in her peers. She preferred stealing fictional novels, creating imaginary beasts and filling a pink sky with giant hello kitty balloons. The number of ninja requesting psychological evaluation, leave and/or retirement had skyrocketed. All clan members were warned and she was under 24/7 ANBU surveillance. Whoever insulted her was fired rightfully. What if Sakura blew up the compound?

“He was a fool.”

Sasuke scowled. “He said you’re only good cause you were born lucky!”

How foolish was this person? He would have to review police standards. “What he thinks doesn’t matter. How’s your training?”

“I brought Sakura over! She showed me some really cool ninjutsu! She can teleport and summon a _meteor!_ ”

There wasn’t a massive crater in the middle of Konoha, so she had only cast the genjutsu on Sasuke. Still… “I told you not to go near her.”

“But-”

“ _Sasuke._ She is dangerous.”

Sasuke scrunched her nose. “She’s a stupid _girl_. And super pink. She can’t fight. What kind of ninja can’t fight?”

Dear God. “Neither of you are ninja. I have clearly neglected your mental training. You are weak.” Sasuke flinched. “Weaker than her both in mind and body. She’s far stronger than me and wise beyond her years. You have no right to judge her.”

“But… but what kind of ninja would let themselves be so pink! She’s insulting the clan!”

Who planted these ideas in him? “Fool. She can dress as she pleases because she is strong. If she wants to be pink, no one can tell her otherwise. She does not need the clan’s respect. The clan needs to respect her.”

“Even nii-san?”

“Weren’t you listening? She is leagues stronger than me. Respect is given to the strong. The weak need to earn respect and you are weak. Pack your bags, I’m sending you off for training.”

“But nii-san-”

“I will hear no objections. Go now.”

Sasuke scurried away under Itachi’s stern gaze like he was about to cry.

Mother sighed. “Need you be so harsh?”

“Sasuke has no respect for pleasantry. He’ll stay away from her now. Father neglected his mental health and the clan has poisoned his mind.”

“Who will take him?”

“Maito-san.”

Mother laughed. “Good choice. But he’s a jounin. He wouldn’t be free all the time.”

“My genin teammate just got out of the hospital. She’s off the roster for a while.”

“Suzukaze-san? If Sasuke doesn’t learn anything, he’s a lost cause. I’ll deal with the nagging for you.”

“Have fun.”

She sighed. “Clan politics… the Elders harder to handle than Sakura-chan. She is smart and doesn’t whine. But I won’t call her wise.”

“Her reasoning is indisputable. We can’t prove the world isn’t a genjutsu. We can’t prove our existence to her. Maybe she did create us.”

There was a knock on the door. Mother opened it.

An ANBU stood at the door. “A meteor struck a village near Konoha. A child with a cheetah was spotted casting a jutsu. Hokage-sama summons Uchiha Itachi and Sakura urgently.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _03.12.09_

 

Itachi cajoled Sakura to the meeting with promises of books and sweets to no success. Luckily, Sakura conceded to going out of curiosity.

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!” The cheetah growled ferociously at the council. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then. Who are you?”

“You don’t remember us, girl?” Danzou asked.

“Hmm… Nah.” She pointed at Hokage-sama. “That guy seems important.”

“You are addressing the Hokage, girl.”

She looked down at Mimi. “Hokage? Mimi, stop growling.” Mimi gave a final growl before climbing into Sakura’s arms.

Hokage-sama sighed. “Why did you summon a meteor?”

“It was fun!”

“Is it a genjutsu or ninjutsu?”

“Of course, it’s a genjutsu!”

“Undo the genjutsu.”

“Undo ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？” She looked down at Mimi. “Aha (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧! I can make things normal if you want!”

“Then do so,” Koharu ordered.

“Wait.” Itachi knelt down to her level. “Sakura, what do you mean by ‘make things normal’?”

“I just… make things normal ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？You tell me what normal is like and I make normal!”

The room froze at the realisation. Sakura… Sakura didn’t know how to undo her genjutsu. To correct her mistakes, she layered genjutsu on top of genjutsu. How many times had she summoned giant hello kitty balloons and rainbow fireworks? Ten? If so, there were _20_ layers of genjutsu in the Konoha sky. More pressingly, it meant she couldn’t undo the damage.

“Is everything you cast a genjutsu?” Itachi asked.

“What’s the difference between genjutsu and ninjutsu?”

“Genjutsu is cast on the mind, ninjutsu is cast on the body.”

Sakura frowned. “Tacchan, make a ninjutsu fire.”

Itachi removed his hands from her shoulders and lit his palm on fire. Sakura did the same and held her palm beside his.

“I don’t get it. What’s the difference?”

“One is real and one isn’t.”

“Silly bunny! We’re already in a genjutsu!”

“What do you mean?”

“How old is genjutsu? 200 years? 500? 1000? No one knows! There’ve definitely been better genjutsu users and many would probably like casting worldwide genjutsu! The chances of us being born under some kind of genjutsu are _super_ high. Maybe I created you and I’m created by someone who was created by someone and on to infinity ♪~! Genjutsu? Ninjutsu? Both are just as fake ♪~!”

Koharu scoffed. “We are not here for esoteric arguments. Undo the genjutsu.”

“Utatane-sama, for your own safety, please watch your words,” Itachi advised. “Sakura, do you know how to undo a genjutsu?”

“Nope ♪~!”

“What on earth are the Uchiha doing?” Danzou posed. “Breaking genjutsu should be taught before casting.”

Itachi wasn’t too pleased with the slight. “She was self-taught.”

“You make books on creating meteors available to 9-year-olds?”

“We have no such books and our book logs are carefully kept. I cannot say the same for the Konoha library.”

“What are you implying, jounin?”

“Merely that our clan takes as much precaution as any other in protecting our knowledge. Sakura could’ve been born into any clan.”

“But she was born into your clan. She is your responsibility.”

“Perhaps she was.”

Danzou looked down on him contemptuously. “The Kurama have always been… imaginative.”

“Where Uchiha Sakura is concerned, nothing is out of question.”

There was a small stare-off between the two. Mimi yawned and rubbed up against Sakura.

“Come on, let’s go, Mimi.”

Danzou’s contemptuous gaze fell on her. “You have not been dismissed, girl.”

Sakura ignored him and turned around.

“Girl!”

Itachi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Sakura-chan. Can you stay a while longer?”

“Why?”

Danzou interrupted. “Respect must be given to one’s betters. A child without discipline is no different from an animal.”

Sakura stared at him curiously before giggling. “You’re right. Bow.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a lot weaker than me. Bow.”

“The world is not governed by brute strength. Your childish naivety is showing.”

Sakura looked at Itachi. “I thought he was smarter. Why-” Mimi meowed. “-I see! He thinks he can break my genjutsu! That’s why he’s acting dumb! Meh, I don’t really like him anyway.”

Danzou vanished. Completely. There were no chakra traces, nothing. Sakura skipped to the door.

“Uchiha Sakura!” Koharu demanded. “What did you do to Danzou?”

She was ignored as Sakura left.

His father… his father had offended Sakura, hadn’t he?

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 05.03.10_

_4 months later_

 

Sakura watched as Itachi trained, gracefully leaping, throwing shuriken and breathing fire.

“Tacchan, you really believe in your art.”

Itachi stopped his routine. “I was bred to breathe fire. Ninjutsu is more than art, it is my way of life.”

She frowned, staring at him blankly. “Tacchan, do you think the world is real?”

“… As a genjutsu master, the thought has occurred to me several times but it was theoretical. A ‘what if’ that I didn’t take seriously. After meeting you…” He closed his eyes. “There are thousands of genjutsu layers over Konoha. You can change memories, nullify existences. You can make very concrete, very real things like a whole person disappear. I’m in constant doubt as to whether my desire to help you is real or not. I shouldn't want to help after what you've done.” He opened his eyes. “But it doesn’t matter. Unlike you, I am not powerful enough to change the world with a thought. Only those with power can reject the present and birth something new. I am weak and have no choice but to accept this reality. That is why I practice ninjutsu as well as genjutsu. Ninjutsu presents a far easier path to power.”

Sakura giggled and tackled him with a hug. He tensed under her touch as Mimi strolled to him and rubbed up on his legs.

“Tacchan isn’t stupid. I like Tacchan. Go forth and change the world ❤~!”

* * *

 

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _13.03.11_

_1 week later_

 

Itachi was awoken by the sliding of his door.

“Itachi-sama?” Itachi sat up to see his maid. Mother’s decision to hire one sparked huge controversy with accusations of duty negligence.

“What is it?”

“I apologise but Sakura-chan has been switching the sky’s colour for the last ten minutes. You have orders to make her stop.”

“I understand.”

The maid bowed and left. Itachi got dressed and went to find Sakura.

Sakura laid down on the Uchiha main house’s private training ground. The sky shifted from midnight to pink to green to sky blue to brown to yellow to red to-

“Sakura, why are you turning the sky into a disco ball?” Itachi knelt beside her.

Sakura pouted as she looked up at his face. “I’m bored! I’m tired of reading book after book of theory and messing with people is too easy. I have nothing to do. I've never felt such a huge power imbalance.”

“How about learning ninjutsu?” The Yamanaka recommended increasing her Yang chakra. Apparently, an overabundance of Yin could cause psychosis.

“Ninjutsu? But ninjutsu is just a weaker version of genjutsu!”

“But has using genjutsu all the time made you happy? Is having everything you want really what you want? You can’t distinguish between ninjutsu and genjutsu. In the regard, every ninja in Konoha is better at you. Won’t learning ninjutsu be challenging?”

“Hmm Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)… ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ That sounds fun! I wanted to do the Yamanaka hijutsu but it’s really… hmm…. Anyway, breaking people is super easy and it’s not that great for reading minds.”

She…! “You know the Yamanaka hijutsu?”

“Yep! I went around collecting for a while then I got bored.”

They’d also ready known she was behind all the mental breaks but the only Yamanaka mental break had been Yamanaka Itsuki by Kurama Sakura.

“You used to be Kurama Sakura?”

“I think so. I remember Natsu and Kens 1 through 1000.”

“How?”

Sakura smiled. “Teach me ninjutsu.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _09.05.11_

_2 months later_

Teaching Sakura ninjutsu was frustrating. He had to start from the ground up and reteach many basic concepts but Sakura grasped concepts and theories well. The main problem was her psychosis. It was extremely difficult to tell whether Sakura was using ninjutsu or genjutsu to mimic ninjutsu when no one could differentiate her illusions from reality and Sakura herself couldn’t tell the difference. She had no idea how to access her Yang chakra and all ninjutsu required Yang chakra.

In the end, all Itachi could do was get her to do the Clone jutsu over and over with the vague instruction of ‘it’ll feel different’.

Sakura burst into his study. “Tacchan, Tacchan! I did it!”

Finally. After two months. “How did it feel like?”

“Strong. Grounded. Physical. I can see why people get addicted to ninjutsu and smart people believe the world exists. It’s a faith, a visceral feeling. I don’t like it but it’s very interesting! I want to tame it!”

Sakura’s enthusiasm and optimistic attitude were reassuring. If they could ground her… “After you clear your desired E and D-rank ninjutsu, we should increase your Yang chakra. Which means physical training. I know someone. I think you’ll like him.”

“Really? Yay! A new friend! I’ll go to the library and tell you when I’m done!”

“Don’t teleport. Run.”

Sakura pouted. “I guess training is like that.” She left the house in a normal fashion.

It was about time Sasuke returned home.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _14.09.11_

_4 months later_

  
  
“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!” The cheetah, now a year old, walked up to a tree and sat under it. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then. Who are you?”  
  
Itachi kept a neutral face as Gai flashed a sparkling grin. “I’m Maito Gai! I will be your taijutsu sensei!”  
  
Beside Gai was Sasuke who ignored Gai’s antics and rushed over to Itachi. “Nii-san!”  
  
“We will be training when we get home. We will see if you’ve progressed.”  
  
Sasuke beamed. “I’ve gotten a lot stronger!”  
  
“We shall see.”  
  
Itachi paid more attention to Sakura and Gai’s interactions. They were hitting off very well and doing goofy cat impressions together.  
  
“No, no! Mimi sounds like this!” Sakura made a low purring noise.  
  
“Like this?” Gai tried imitating her but it sounded much deeper and more aggressive.  
  
“No! That sounds like you wanna fight! Like this!”  
  
Itachi interrupted them. “I shall take my leave.” He bowed. “I apologise for troubling you and thank you for educating my clansmen. You are welcome in the halls of the Uchiha.”  
  
Gai grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “No problem! I’m always free to teach the youth of Konoha!”  
  
“I leave Sakura in your care with great trust and confidence.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _20.03.12_

_6 months later_

 

Itachi had just gotten some sleep when his window slid open. He activated his sharingan. It was Sakura as she climbed into his futon and snuggled next to him. Mimi laid down on his other side and started licking his neck with her rough, painful tongue.

“Why are you here, Sakura?”

“My Yang chakra is growing. It’s growing every day.”

“That was the point of the training.”

“I feel stronger. I feel warmer. I can _feel_ better. I can feel other’s chakra and it feels real. But it’s not real. It’s dangerous to think that way. I hate it, Tacchan.”

“You’re afraid of believing a lie?”

“Truths are believable lies. I love genjutsu. I will not give it up for ninjutsu.”

“Increasing you Yang chakra will not decrease your Yin. Feeling the world is real will help you understand others. It’ll help with your genjutsu.”

“I’m still bored, Tacchan.”

“I doubt you’ll find any genjutsu opponents but ninjutsu is a different story. I’ve heard from Gai that you reached D-rank on taijutsu and C-rank on ninjutsu already. It’s only been a year since you started training.”

“That’s what you’d like, isn’t it? For me to treat the world as real?”

“… It is an ulterior motive, yes.”

She looked up into his eyes, studying. “Whatever. Maybe I’ll find inspiration there. General ninjutsu isn’t doing it but one of its thousand subcategories should vibe with me. I can create clones.”

“If it’ll make you feel more comfortable, you could start with the academic and Yin-heavy disciplines like medical ninjutsu. You could create hundreds of clones with only a drop of Yang chakra each if they’re only going to sit and read.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? I wouldn’t be learning how to ‘actually’ burn down Konoha.”

“Does it matter?”

“… It shouldn’t but it does. I like Tacchan. I want Tacchan to like me too. But you don’t work that way. Maybe I’ll wipe Konoha. I’ll wipe your clan, I’ll wipe your precious Sasuke from your memory. Would you love me like you love him then?”

His blood froze, his breath stopped and his heart fluttered. He hugged her tighter and tighter, suffocating her in his embrace. “ _Please, please, no._ I promise to love you, Sakura. You can’t. _Please._ I won’t be me without them, _please_.”

“Konoha and your clan are your duties. Sasuke is your precious child. The conflict in your duty to all three causes incredible agony, right? If your loyalty is with me and I become your one and only, the child you love more than anything else, the three will be united and the conflict will be gone. You might be happier off like that. I won’t make you kill anyone and knowing the world isn’t real, you won’t care about world peace because it’s meaningless when I can accomplish it easily. I might even create world peace to keep you happy.”

“But if I’m fake, the feeling is irrational, isn’t it? I feel the same way about Sasuke. _Please_ . There is nothing I can offer you but if you care for _me_ , _please_ . The me in your head, in your dreams, may be happy with such a fate _but I am not_ . _Please,_ Sakura.”

“What defines ‘you’? Your loyalties, your loves? If you fall out of love with Sasuke, will that change you? What if you fall out with dango? It still changes ‘you’, just with different intensity. If that’s the case, does that mean before Sasuke was born, there was no ‘you’? To say that there is no ‘you’ without Sasuke is ridiculous. There is no permanent ‘you’ because ‘you’ are always changing. A 70-year-old has almost no resemblance to their infant selves be it physically or mentally. They are two separate people. ‘You’ is just a present state of being, constantly subject to change. In the end, it doesn’t matter. You exist only in my head.”

“Do you know what my clan is planning?”

“The coup? Yeah.”

“Do you know of Shisui’s jutsu?”

“Kotoamatsukami? The one that can bend reality?”

“Then you know there is an easy way out. But I refuse to use that jutsu. I would sooner kill my clan with my own hands than use it. Do you know why?”

“I know. The Uchiha’s hate is a fundamental part of them. Take that away and you kill who they are. Say, Tacchan. If I made you hate Konoha, made you tear apart everything you love, what would you do?”

“I would commit suicide.”

“What do you think of me, Tacchan? Be honest or I’ll erase them.”

“I… I think you need help. I used to think you were sick but there’s nothing I can say when I’ve begun to think the same way. But to hold ultimate power like you, to almost be a God forced to walk amongst mortals is extremely agonising. If you were willing to throw away that power and accept a place in this world, you would be happier.”

“You feel sorry for me.”

“In a way. But… there is a part of me that still hates you for killing my father.”

Sakura stayed silent for a minute before she slowly got up. “I want Konoha’s knowledge and Konoha is the best at jutsu production in the world. I won’t burn it down. I like the current Tacchan. I suppose changing you too much might be a bad idea.”

She hopped out of the window and Mimi followed.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _17.08.12_

_5 months later_

 

 

Shisui knocked on his window. Itachi opened it. “Sakura is currently in the hospital due to exhaustion. There’s talk of killing her but Gai and Mimi are standing in the way.”

Itachi left through the window and the two of them raced to the Hokage Tower. He was allowed into the Hokage’s office. The council and Gai were gathered.

“Itachi!” Gai exclaimed. “The council wants to kill Sakura!”

“She is a danger to the world,” Koharu argued. “Who’s to say the meteor won’t fall on us the next time? She has killed innocent civilians!”

As expected. He had to stay on Sakura’s side. “I am a ninja. If killing Sakura is best then I shall do so. But there’ve been attempts, two carried out by jounin. She didn’t even notice them. Mimi did the work and is probably Sakura’s genjutsu. It protects her from threats she isn’t aware of. Her balloons were indestructible and Mimi is likely so. Should she realise the Konoha council ordered her death, she may decide Konoha shouldn’t exist. We have no way of neutralising her and attracting animosity is unwise.”

“We cannot pacify her forever. How long before she snaps? Before someone displeases her? Who knows when we’ll get this chance again?”

“With Maito-san’s regime, future incidents are inevitable. When someone displeases her, she gets rid of said person. Unless she believes Konoha itself is to blame, she is unlikely to erase Konoha.”

“Where Konoha’s existence is concerned, ‘unlikely’ is not enough.”

“Indeed. Just as an assassination attempt is unlikely to succeed. Even if it did-”

Mimi hissed and spat, dashing past them as she leapt through the window.

A long, loud, piercing beep sounded. He looked at the heart monitor. It was a flat line.

Poison.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _28.05.13_

_9 months later_

 

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Mimi! Mimi, say hi!”

Koharu stopped in her tracks and snapped her head towards the sound. There stood Hatake Sakura, purchasing meat from the vendor.

This was horrible. The girl had helped Hatake Kakashi out of depression and kept him sane through the deaths of all his teammates. Hiruzen was a sentimental fool when it came to children and his loved ones. He would never touch her.

With Danzou gone, the title of Konoha’s Shadow fell on her shoulders. Unlike Danzou, she would not compete with Hiruzen or seek power. She would be Konoha’s protector when Hiruzen was blinded.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _30.05.13_

_2 days later_

 

Hatake Sakura laid on the grassy private training ground in the Hatake compound, looking up at the pink sky. On her lap laid her faithful dog, Mimi.

“You’re not real, are you, Mimi?”

“Ruff!”

“Did I create you? I forgot. You’ve always been with me.”

“Ruff!”

“Kakashi is nice but the Hatake don’t have much left to offer. I don’t like dogs that much, Mimi.”

“Ruff!”

“You’re always the same. You never change.”

“Ruff!”

“I am alone, Mimi. Alone. Everyone is.”

“Ruff!”

Sakura continued looking at the sky, stretching her hand out as if she could grasp the clouds. “Mimi, let’s make the sky pink. I’ll do one more body swap before leaving. I haven’t quite gotten taijutsu and ninjutsu down in all these years. I need to be a little more grounded it seems. Everything seems real. It always does. It hurts, Mimi.”

She sat up, Mimi still in her lap wagging her tail. Sakura pulled out her kunai.

“You are not helping.”

She slit Mimi’s throat.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _01.06.13_

_1 day later_

 

“Hatake-senpai.”

Kakashi didn’t move from where he knelt before Sakura’s grave. “Uchiha Itachi. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Itachi placed a bouquet of flowers before her grave. “Sakura had a great thirst for books. She was in a constant state of boredom, delusion and euphoria. She loved and hated as she wished, unconcerned for what others might think for nothing existed but her. I recommended her medical ninjutsu before she died. She took to it with great ease along with sealing jutsu, curse jutsu and a multitude of hijutsu she stole. She was cooped up in her little world, in her little hell and she couldn’t be helped because she didn’t think she needed help. The world was her playground after all, what more could she want?”

“… That was your Sakura?”

“That was my Sakura. And Kurama Natsuki’s Sakura.”

Kakashi couldn’t draw his eyes away from her grave. “Maybe she wasn’t a Hatake. That doesn’t make anything she’s done for me any less important. She was my daughter. She was my child.”

Itachi placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. “I know. It feels real, doesn’t it? Everything feels real.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _03.06.13_

_2 days later_

 

A team of ANBU ROOT stood before Koharu. Fifteen top-rate jounin had been driven insane but they had succeeded in killing Hatake Sakura.

“Haruno Sakura attends the Academy. You are to assassinate her. After doing so, you are to check the village records for anyone named Sakura and report them to me. You will most likely have to kill all of them. After you’re done with the village record, comb the national records. From now on, you will be permanently stationed in the birth registry to check and recheck records for any mysterious appearances of girls named Sakura."

As expected, the ROOT accepted the mission without a flinch. She had sentenced every girl named Sakura to death solely based on their misfortunate name and the name Sakura had risen to popularity in recent years.

Many toddlers would die in the coming year.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62, 18.09.13_

_3 months after Haruno Sakura’s death_

 

Hyuuga Hiashi watched proudly as his eldest daughter and Neji spared. She easily defeated him. Sakura had been dreamy, bookish and mediocre but flourished when her talent for medical and water jutsu was discovered. She’d never be the taijutsu prodigy Neji was but her taijutsu would be sufficient within the next few years. Her intense interest in ninjutsu was a problem but even the Elders acknowledged it was a better use of her talents.

Sakura smiled at Neji. “Come on! Again!”

Neji got up reluctantly. “I will lose.”

“We’ll do pure taijutsu to be fair! I will lose!”

“With all due respect, why try?”

“The path to success is paved by failure ♪~! Let’s go!”

She’d always been exceptionally cheerful, never dragged down by expectations and politics. Unlike his father, Hiashi didn’t view this as weakness. It would help her survive as Clan Head and he knew she could be vindictive and merciless. He had activated the curse seal on an impudent branch member who’d bullied Hinata but said branch member vanished mysteriously the next day. Sakura had been unusually happy and told him he needn’t worry about kekkei genkai leaks.

The maid knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

She entered. “Hiashi-sama. The Uchiha Clan Head has arrived.”

He left the two of them to spar and headed to the tea room. He didn’t have to wait long before Uchiha Itachi arrived.

“Uchiha-san. You seem healthy.”

“Hyuuga-san. You are humorous as ever.”

Indeed, the Uchiha Clan Head looked terrible with his black eye bags and ghostly complexion. “What brings you here today?”

“I would like to meet Hyuuga Sakura. She doesn’t seem to have been out of the compound in three months.”

“For what purpose?”

“There’s been a… Sakura epidemic. I lost a Sakura of mine. Even if behind a screen door surrounded by 50 Hyuuga, I would like to talk to her.”

He doubted the Uchiha Clan Head would be their assassin of choice. What could Konoha offer that was worth Uchiha Itachi? “You believe in the Sakura curse?”

“I believe Kurama Sakura, Uchiha Sakura and Hatake Sakura are the same person. All other Sakura were collateral damage in a panicked, unnecessary slaughter. Uchiha Sakura would never go down so easily. She willingly abandoned Maito-san and I once our use was over. Taijutsu was always her weakest point. It’s no surprise the Hyuuga Clan is a little harder to clear.”

The thought had crossed Hiashi. That his eldest, his pride, might not be his real daughter. If so, Hinata was next in line but she was a medic-nin and her taijutsu was inadequate. The Elders had let her pursue medicine so she’d be less of a failure. Hanabi would have to take the mantle but even at ten, she preferred playing with dolls rather than training. Sakura was popular and she would rule with a firm and fair hand. The clan would descend into political chaos if she disappeared and the branch house voices that called for Neji would resurge. He could not allow that to happen.

“Conspiracies and suspicions. I never thought you to believe in such.”

“Thus, I’d like to clear or confirm my suspicions.”

It wouldn’t do to snub the Uchiha. “I shall be present.”

“No problem.”

*

*

*

_Itachi POV_

*

*

*

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! Nice to meet you ♪~!”

She sat in perfect seiza. Vivid pink clothes replaced with soft lilac, wild twintails replaced a princess cut and she didn’t call him ‘Tacchan’ but the tone was distinctly, uniquely Uchiha Sakura. Or Kurama Sakura. Was Kurama Sakura even the first?

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san.”

She beamed. “Why did you want to talk to me?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the Little Pink Devil and the Sakura Curse.”

“Of course! I’m a Sakura after all. Hopefully, I don’t die too.”

“That would be most unfortunate. Would you mind tell me your favourite colour?”

“Pink. Super pink! Or soft purple.”

“Why?”

“It’s like a mini ambush! Humans are simple animals §ԾᴗԾ§. They see a cute girl dolled up in a pink kimono and they drop their guard or become unhinged.”

“That is one tactic but getting others to respect you will be harder.”

“Humans aren’t that stupid. Most of the time. What’s your favourite colour?”

Strong and unyielding. Just like Sakura. “Red.”

She giggled, sounding eerily familiar. “Patriotic. Fire, Uchiha, Sharingan, I suppose it suits you. I’ve heard you’re strong but we’ve never actually fought.”

“We’ve never technically met.”

“Oh really ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾~? I guess you only become Uchiha Head recently. You seem really tired.”

“S-rank missions are less tiring.” Only the Elders and elites wanted the coup at this point and they were making financial threats while the commoners and youngsters were tired of them. The clan was split along lines of wealth and age and every day was a fight against his own council. A political purge was looking increasingly necessary.

“I figured. How about some relaxation?”

“As in?”

“You actually interrupted my training.”

“I apologise.”

“It’s fine ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎. You can make it up with a friendly spar.”

“Are you sure?” She was sure to lose unless she used genjutsu. It would endanger her cover as Hyuuga Sakura. Was she done with them?

“I wouldn’t want to make enemies of the Uchiha.”

The Uchiha and Hyuuga had been feuding ever since their great, great grandfathers had a drunken brawl over a prostitute. Itachi found the whole account rather ridiculous and immature. He was all for making allies.

“Very well.”

Surprisingly, Hiashi didn’t disapprove. “I know a suitable training ground.”

But his voice was gravelly and hoarse. Itachi turned to Hiashi and there was his proof. Hiashi looked measurably tired and carried a walking stick. His right sleeve dangled loosely and as he walked to the door, there was a limp.

Sakura smiled. “As the Hyuuga Clan Head, I hope our future relations are more amicable.”

“… As the Uchiha Clan Head, I wish the same.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _03.10.13_

_2 weeks later_

 

“I’m Mimi. I serve the Goddess Sakura.”

Itachi looked up from his dango to see a gender-ambiguous person with stark white skin and black eyes sitting across him. It had long black hair and a pink yukata with sakura patterns but an ambiguous voice and figureless body.

“Proof?”

It turned into a cheetah and back. The table, walls and chairs turned pink. No one in the store seemed to notice.

Mimi… that’s right! Mimi was her cheetah! “Are you real?”

“It doesn’t matter. I serve her.”

“You called her a Goddess.”

“There is a cult. The Sakura curse was only initially a government act. The rest were carried out by fanatics who believed Sakura is a sacred name and the government encouraged them to cover up their actions. You must’ve noticed the increase in Sakura trees around Konoha.”

“Does Sakura endorse this?”

“She’s amused. I come out of concern for her.”

“You can act outside of her knowledge?”

“I am not sure. This decision ‘feels’ free. But if I was created to be such, even if she didn’t directly compel me to this, my ‘free will’ doesn’t mean much.”

“Why have you decided to come to me?”

“The Hyuuga have a long history and Sakura-sama is still in the midst of learning all she can. But the Hyuuga’s strict rules test her. She’s created an illusionary self to please them but it seems just looking at them makes her want to erase them.”

“Uchiha Sakura wouldn’t hesitate.”

“Change of tactics. She was content to frolic in this sandbox but she’s grown weary. She cannot create what she doesn’t know. Knowledge is her only recourse to progress and only it can fill her life. She knows people she hates have knowledge she values. To lay waste carelessly is to smash parts of her only entertainment. She regrets erasing Danzou.”

“You want me to prevent her from erasing them?”

“Yes.”

“Why should I?”

“If you don’t, I’ll kill Uchiha Izumi.”

“Izumi? Not Sasuke?”

“Killing Sasuke would change you drastically. Sakura-sama won’t be pleased.”

“But she seems rationally aware that erasing them isn’t wise. I cannot profess proficiency in maintaining emotional stability.”

“I believe you are wrong. Visit her. Talk to her. Maintain her sanity and rationale as you once did. That is your role.”

As Mimi vanished into nothingness and the world was devoid of pink once again, the thought that'd plagued Itachi came to surface.

_Did Sakura create me to satisfy her loneliness?_

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _17.12.13_

_2 months later_

 

Hiashi sat beside Sakura as she gazed into the pink sky from the porch.

“Sakura.”

“What is it?”

“Uchiha Itachi has been visiting every week.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He wants to make friends.”

“Has he proposed a union?”

“No. But he won’t turn down a marriage between Hinata and his brother.”

“Why haven’t you offered?”

“Sasuke has no respect towards girls in particular. Especially ones he views as weak and ‘girly’. His idea of strength is based on combat. He’s not worthy of Hinata.”

“Hanabi?”

“Hanabi won’t stand for his attitude. It’s only a matter of time before she acts outside her bounds and Sasuke ends the marriage. It’s better if an Uchiha woman comes over. Uchiha don’t believe in maids and none of our elite women cooks or cleans. I doubt they’d make good Uchiha wives.”

“What do you think of Uchiha Itachi?”

“Uptight. Rule-bound. Traditional. Honourable. Dutiful. Compassionate. Loves humanity. Very protective. Self-sacrificial.”

“And what do you think of that?”

“He’s predictable. Cute like a puppy.”

“You’ve changed ever since you met him.”

“Hmm ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾? Maybe.”

“Do you like him as a woman?”

“What’s the difference? I don’t understand.”

“You’re already 13, almost 14. Has no man caught your eye?”

“Most people are pathetic.”

“How about Uchiha Itachi?”

“Better than most. He possesses brains rather than hubris or self-entitlement.”

“Be careful. He’s a handsome and powerful young man. Protect your heart, he may be trying to seduce you.”

“Itachi? Seduce? ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊ I’m not sure he knows what to do with a woman! He’s a workaholic. Romance is only useful so far as in marriage. Unless he wants to marry me, I doubt he’ll try anything. He has too much respect to try and manipulate my feelings.”

“He’s an Uchiha. I doubt he’d spend so much time with you without wanting something.”

“You’re right. He’s afraid of me.”

“He thinks you’re the Pink Devil?”

“Convinced.”

“… Are you?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’m done with the Hyuuga. Hanabi can be heiress.”  

“Why?”

“I needed to get taijutsu down and the Byakugan is very useful. Thanks to its ability to see chakra and the world precisely, I can finally pinpoint how to use taijutsu and ninjutsu.” She turned her head towards him. One eye was the white of Byakugan and the other was black.

“Your eye.”

“Oh, that? That was from my previous escapade.” Her black eye turned red. Sharingan. “Thanks to the amazing grounding abilities of the Byakugan, I awoke the Sharingan. No more memory problems ♪~!”

“Was there ever a Hyuuga Sakura?”

“Maybe.”

“Whose body is that?”

“Can’t remember.”

“Can’t remember?”

“I only remember important things.”

Sakura stood up and started walking off.

“Where are you going?”

“Wherever I want. I’m tired of taijutsu. It’s data mining time ♪~! Be grateful I created Hanabi so you won’t have to deal with the succession problem.”

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _18.12.13_

_5 days later_

 

“I’m Mimi. I serve the Goddess Sakura.”

The ghostly figure in pink had appeared during the council meeting with no warning. ANBU descended upon it, casting restraining jutsu to no effect.

“Cease!” Hiruzen ordered and the ANBU ceased their attacks. “State your business.”

“Sakura-sama wants a house built. She’ll handle the construction. She wants this area cleared by tomorrow or she’ll clear it herself.” The figure walked to the table and placed down a scroll. He opened it. This location…

“This would require the destruction of a district.”

“I see.”

“Konoha will not bend to the will of terrorists!” Homura declared.

“I’ve just banished half the Hyuuga clan.”

“Homura. This is not the time to act rashly.” Hiruzen reprimanded. “Konoha will consider it. Can you undo the banishment?”

“I have no such authority.”

“Can you persuade Sakura to?”

“No. She is already being merciful.”

“How is this being merciful?” Koharu asked.

“Sakura-sama could make the world worship her easily. She has allowed you the dignity of free will. You have Uchiha Itachi to thank for that.”

“How is this free will?” Homura demanded.

“Sakura-sama could make you hate Konoha. Could make you desire its downfall more than anything and thirst for its blood. Would you rather become such a person or die?”

“Of course I would choose to die! Any Konoha ninja would say the same thing!”

“That choice is her mercy. Konoha is best at mind jutsu. This mercy she gives is one Konoha has withheld from many. Be grateful for her magnanimity.”

* * *

_Fire Country, the Royal Castle_

_W 62,_ _19.12.13_

_1 day later_

 

The Fire Daimyo stared at the sky. Across the world, the sky had been pink for half a year and the clouds had turned black and formed letters twice, delivering two divine edicts.

One. Everything belongs to the Goddess and all humanity possesses is lent, not owned.

Two. All knowledge is to be turned over to the Goddess or her proxy upon demand.

The Sakura cult was spreading and fights between Shintoism and the cultists were increasing. He had given Konoha the authority to kill anyone suspected of a Sakura cultist, largely at the behest of his religious wife. Shintoists killed anyone wearing pink and any pink-heads were killed.

Fire Country was in the middle of a religious civil war.

He hadn’t expected the Shintoists to go that far but it couldn’t be helped. The Sakura cultists needed to be put out before other countries invaded.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared before his window, floating in mid-air. Skin pale as moon, hair black as night, kimono pink as the sky.

He screamed. “Ninja! Ninja!”

His ninja burst in. “Daimyo-sama!”

He gestured wildly at the window. “Intruder!”

“There’s nothing there, Daimyo-sama.”

“I am Mimi.” The ghostly figure spoke.

“Mimi? You’re the cultist?”

“I am no cultist. I serve the Goddess Sakura.”

The ghostly figure blinked forward and he could feel its solid fingers around his neck.

He screeched and ran from the room.

“Daimyo-sama? Daimyo-sama!”

His guards followed but the ghost gently coasted beside him as he ran for his life, streaking past befuddled servants and officials. At last, he’d cornered himself in a room, panting and wheezing. The ghost was still in front of him, feet solidly on the ground.

He distantly heard his guards ask him if he was alright as the ghost slowly walked closer. He squished himself against the wall but the ghost walked closer still until their noses were almost touching and he could feel its breath.

“You will protect the rights of the faithful. You will allow and subsidise the sale of pink goods.”

“I can’t do that! Fire will be invaded!”

“I see. You have sentenced your youngest daughter to eternal banishment.”

“What? Wait!”

“She is already gone. You shall withdraw all discriminatory orders against the faithful by tomorrow. For every day you delay, one of your children will be banished. For every unjust death of our faithful caused by a Konoha ninja, one of your children will be banished. After your children will be your wife. After that your grandchildren. Your siblings. Your cousins. The last shall be you. With your lineage dead, what would happen to Fire then?”

The ghost vanished, leaving him hyperventilating on the floor.

* * *

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _20.12.13_

_1 day later_

 

Uchiha Itachi stood before his clan. “Hyuuga Sakura has demanded all Konoha clans turn over all their jutsu and chakra research. Hokage-sama has left the decision to the clans.”

There was a hush. Since it regarded hijutsu, it was right for Hokage-sama to allow them to choose. At the same time, he would’ve been justified in making the decision for them as there was great threat to Konoha’s existence. It was an indecisive move. By letting clans choose, the government effectively avoided all responsibility for the results.

“That’s ridiculous! The Uchiha will never surrender our secrets!”

“You saw what she did to the Hyuuga! That will be us!”

“Coward! You are a ninja! Are you afraid of dying?”

“Do you think it’ll just be the men? The Pink Devil doesn’t care! Amongst the dead Hyuuga were civilians, women, children and elderly! Unlike us, they are not prepared to die!”

“Nonsense! Anyone unwilling to die for the clan is not an Uchiha!”

“Say that to my two-month-old daughter!”

“You aren’t willing to sacrifice your family for the clan? Traitor!”

“You’re the one who wants the clan to be slaughtered! You’re the traitor!”

“Silence!” Itachi commanded. The clan obeyed.

“What will resistance buy? Our secrets? Sakura was with us for three years. She dumped the Hyuuga in less than half. She’s told me many of our secrets. We have already failed to protect them.

“Do we save our legacy? Our clan may be destroyed and how will we be remembered? As a noble clan that valued dignity over life? No, you’ve seen the wave of pink wash over the populace. The next generation will be indoctrinated into her cult. We will be rebels and heretics who defied her decree. The Uchiha name will be spat on if not forgotten.

“Will we protect our personal pride? By what? Putting up a meaningless token resistance? How can something so pathetic protect our pride? Will this be our end? I refuse to let this be all our history amounts to! If we will strike back, we will do so knowing that there is a chance of success. We will not die in such a pitiful manner.

“We are not samurai. We are ninja. The greatest resistance isn’t charging out into the field and dying foolishly. Our resistance will be in opposing her doctrine. We will not acknowledge her as our God. We will educate the young and ensure they don’t fall prey to her. We will not abandon them when they need our guidance the most. This will be our resistance.”

* * *

 _Fire Country, Konoha_ _  
_ _W 62, 21.12.13_

_1 day later_

  
The maid watched as Hinata-sama read the letter.  
  
_I’m cheering for you! Go for it ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)!_  
  
_From your sister who may not exist. I dunno. Your choice (๑・ω-)～♥._  
  
Tears filled the girl’s eyes. “So the reason why Neji-nii san and Hanabi were banished, the reason why Father, the council and the main house are gone… it wasn’t revenge? It was me?”  
  
The maid nodded. “I’m sorry, Hinata-sama.” The maid trained her eyes to the ground, not wanting to watch the girl cry but unable to leave without dismissal. Hinata-sama had always idolised Sakura-sama who defended, trained and supported her whenever she cried. It was because of Sakura-sama’s ardent support that she become a well-respected medic and was able to pursue a happy life. Hinata-sama had vehemently denied the rumours that Sakura-sama was an imposter. To have that trust violated like that…  
  
**“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”** ****  
  
The maid snapped her eyes back to her master in shock as Hinata, kind, gentle, forgiving, soft-spoken Hinata screamed shrilly in rage and grief. Tears and snot ran down her red face, her hands fisted and bloodlust rolled off her. She ground her teeth and for an instant, she looked destroyed, unhinged.  
  
Then the moment passed, as abruptly as it began. The bloodlust vanished and she stared at the letter unseeingly, sobs wracking her once again.  
  
“Aneue… do you think my aneue loves me?”  
  
“…I think she cares for you in her own way. Otherwise, her actions don’t make sense.”  
  
Hinata-sama closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and opened her eyes again. “I’ve been thinking a lot since I became Clan Head. About who am I and what I want to do. Aneue may not be real but I still live by the lessons she’s imparted. I am not suited to being a soldier. I know that. I just want to see people smiling. That’s all I want. I want the branch system demolished. I will not condone slavery. The era of the clans is already over.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire Country, Konoha_

_W 62,_ _26.03.14_

_4 months later_

 

Mimi appeared in the middle of the Uchiha council meeting. Itachi found Mimi behaved oddly. It acted like a human; eating, talking, breathing, but at times it acted more like an apparition; floating in mid-air and appearing out of nowhere.

“Sakura wants you now.”

Itachi stood up. He needn’t tell the council what to do for this was a regular occurrence. Sakura called him for the most mundane of reasons. To talk, to cuddle, to have tickle fights, to satisfy any of her whims. If he resisted, she might wipe Sasuke from his memories.

Sakura’s house was giant. 15 stories high plus 3 basement levels. She increased the levels at whim. Last week, there were only 12 stories. The basement levels kept knowledge, the ground floor was general purpose, the floor up was her living space and the rest were for clones. Itachi was the only person who’d seen her clone workshop. Rows of shadow clones chained to their cubicles, bent over scrolls, absorbing knowledge for her.

Overseeing them was Nene, one of Sakura’s servant genjutsu he’d never seen, making sure the clones didn’t revolt. Then there was Koko. While Mimi acted like an apparition, Koko acted like a servile robot, always smiling with predictable speech patterns and off-kilter expressions. Sakura never met with visitors and Koko was the one who took care of worshipers, intruders and negotiators.

Itachi rang the doorbell. The door slid open and closed behind him. Koko stood in the middle of the reception room. Unlike Mimi, Koko was flamboyant in appearance with bright blue hair, rainbow coloured eyes and heavy makeup, painful stilettos, a thin tube top baring her midriff and the shortest and tightest mini skirt Itachi had ever seen.

“Good morning, Uchiha Itachi.” She bowed her head, always at the exact same 45-degree angle. “Your visit has been sanctioned. Follow me.”

Itachi entered the house and Sakura tackled him. “Tacchan!”

“Sakura. What did you want?”

“We’re going to Suna!”

“Why?”

“I’ll run out of scrolls eventually.”

“You’re going to raid Suna?”

“Yep! I’ll build another data mining base there and give Koko a twin.”

“Have you informed them?”

“No. Why?”

“So they can clear an area for your house.”

“They’ll probably be waiting to kill me but I suppose we can try.”

“How long will we be there?”

“I dunno. We’re going on a world tour（。＞ω＜）。! We leave tomorrow.”

Itachi had expected something like this but not that she’d demand him to come along. He’d have to leave Mother in charge for who knows how long. Sasuke’s graduation was next year and he wanted to attend but he didn’t want to mention Sasuke to Sakura.

“I have my duties.”

“Your mum can handle all that. Come on! I’ve got some cool jutsu to show you!”

_Later_

Itachi sat in the Hokage’s office.

“Why did you request an urgent meeting?” The Hokage asked.

“Sakura insists I accompany her to Sunagakure tomorrow. Uchiha Mikoto will be in charge of the Uchiha Clan while I am away.”

“How long will she be away?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“She will accept no other?”

“She doesn’t know compromise.”

“Why does she want to go?”

“Sightseeing and knowledge theft. The usual. She says anyone who wants to contact her can talk to Koko.”

“… Very well. You are permitted to accompany her.”

The permission was a formality. Konoha had bent to Sakura’s will. Coupled with the stunt from the daimyo, legions of civilians became cultists and Konoha was looking very pink and very terrifying. Many clans initially resisted before mind-broken ninja turned up, one per day from every clan that resisted. All secrets the mind-broken ninja held had been stripped. In the end, most saw no meaning in resistance. Only a handful of clans lasted through the month before Sakura lost patience and broke most members of resisting clans. Hokage-sama sanctioned the construction of two new mental hospitals to deal with the drastic increase in psychosis leading to suicide.

The world would bend to her will. No, the world had always bent to her will. He had been wrong in attempting to ground her. Most of the clans surrendered with minimal resistance. Before, she would’ve just made everyone agree with her. There wouldn’t be 304 people in mental therapy, forever unable to believe in reality after suffering countless imaginary lives in fictional worlds with different natural laws.

For now, she thirsted for knowledge out of curiosity and boredom. She held no malice but should a day come where she sought conquest and power… perhaps letting her believe the world wasn’t real would be better for all. Even if it meant she cast genjutsu haphazardly, how would they ever know if she had cast one or not? She must’ve cast thousands of layers of genjutsu by now.

They were already living a lie. It might as well be a painless one.

* * *

_Wind Country, Suna_

_W 62,_ _31.03.14_

_5 days later_

 

**BOOM!**

“They’re attacking, aren’t they?” Sakura had been excited at the beginning of their journey but after days of travelling the desert, she was getting bored.

A Suna-nin stepped forward. “Konoha! You’re surrounded. Surrender!”

“They’re classifying this as a Konoha invasion? (੭ु˶˭̵̴⃙⃚⃘᷄ᗢ˭̴̵⃙⃚⃘᷅˶)੭ु⁾⁾~ Hilarious!”

“I’m the Uchiha Clan Head and I’m accompanying you, a Fire citizen. It’s to be expected.”

“¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Whatever.” All Suna-nin froze in place as they walked into Suna where they were greeted by a slew of iron dust. Sakura froze that in place as well and walked towards the Kazekage.

“How can you freeze inanimate objects? You can’t use genjutsu on something that doesn’t have a mind!”

“Ahahaha! (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾ Dear, dear, I suppose you’ll learn soon enough. When fighting me, you can’t think of genjutsu as the ability to trick the mind. It’s the ability to bend reality! Now, I just want all of Suna’s knowledge. Please hand it over.”

“Suna will never bow!”

“Really? (ு _ு⑇) We’ll see about that.” She unfroze the ninja and took out her map of Suna. “Hmm…”

She walked off. Ninja quickly descended upon her but no one could touch the three-meter bubble around her and none of them could cast jutsu. Itachi could feel their confusion as they ran through hand seals only for nothing to happen.

Itachi made sure to follow close behind her as she arrived at one of the shelters. The entrance vanished and she stepped inside. The civilians screamed and ran further into the shelter.

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Tacchan! Tacchan, say hi!” Itachi waved his hand hesitantly. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then. Go pick a child.”

He had to- “Sakura, why the children?”

“More traumatising that way. Maybe they’ll give up sooner and I’ll have to break less.”

“But you want researchers, don’t you? Children have potential to be anything but most adults already have their paths set.”

“Hmm Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)… You’re right! Pick one of the elderly.”

Itachi stepped forward and amplified his voice, making sure both civilians and ninja could hear. “Sakura isn’t interested in conquest or power. She only seeks knowledge. Destroying Suna means it can’t produce any more knowledge. That works against her interests. Surrender now and no lives shall be lost.”

“Don’t insult us!” One of the ninja cried. “We will die before surrendering!”

Similar cries from other ninja arose and eventually, the civilians joined in.

Sakura sighed and the walls of the shelter disappeared, giving everyone perfect view. “Tacchan, pick someone.”

“Are there any volunteers for torture?” Itachi announced.

“Our ninja will protect us! I’m not afraid!” One woman yelled.

At this, the Suna-nin baulked. They had no way to combat her. Sakura smiled. “We have our volunteer.”

The woman collapsed for a second before slowing getting up. Her face was cold and cruel.

“Tacchan, lend her a kunai.”

Itachi held out a kunai as the woman stomped past him, snatched it and charged at the Suna-nin with incredible speed, stabbing one in the chest.

“What the fuck?”

The woman’s face was maniacal. “Traitors! Hypocrites! Liars! All Suna-nin will die!”

The ninja moved to subdue her but the civilian fired off earth and water jutsu while the Suna-nin were still unable to use jutsu. She took down five ninja before one of them snapped her neck.

A child ran forward. “What did you do to my mother?!”

“I just put her in an AU ♪~! That woman wasn’t your mum. She was a delusional S-rank jounin who got screwed over by Suna five times (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ). In the end, she got killed by Suna-nin. So much for ‘Our ninja will protect us’. Who’s next?”

“That’s enough.” One of the council members said. “Kazekage-sama. Please surrender. At this rate, she’ll turn all the civilians against us. We’ll just end up slaughtering our own. I expect once she’s done with the civilians, she’ll move on to the ninja and steal our secrets regardless. Then she’ll move on to the rest of Wind Country. We will be able to protect nothing by taking a stand here.”

Sakura waited five seconds for the Kazekage to deliberate before turning back to the child. “Do you want to join her? No, I have an even better idea (•̀.̫•́✧)!”

There was a pause before the entire shelter of civilians charged at the ninja. The ninja panicked.

“Don’t kill! Restrain them! RESTRAIN THEM!”

But Itachi could see it was impossible. The civilians were too fragile and the ninja had no restraining jutsu at their disposal. They charged at the ninja with suicidal abandon and all could cast jutsu. Itachi could feel civilians from nearby shelters pour out as well.

Fear. Chaos. Horror. Suna didn’t have a strong clan system. Many ninja were civilian-born and businesses were primarily civilian owned. Amongst the civilians were probably their parents, wives, children and staff of familiar establishments. All of them probably had a civilian friend. The civilians learned to use chakra in their genjutsu and knew no pain or fear while the ninja were severely physically and mentally handicapped.

Suna would tear itself apart. Even if it survived, the surrounding countries would invade.

“Suna will surrender unconditionally.” The Kazekage announced.

Thus they learned the lesson Konoha had: there was nothing to gain from resisting.

* * *

_Wind Country, Suna Desert House 3_

_W 62,_ _24.04.14_

_1 month later_

 

Itachi was reading a book with Sakura in her living room while she cuddled beside him. She jolted and smiled, a typical reaction to when a clone of hers made a great discovery.

“I love Suna! Their culture is so different from Konoha!”

“Indeed.” Itachi was reading a book on Suna puppetry. Sakura allowed him free range of her library provided he never shared the knowledge with anyone else. Sakura aside, Itachi was probably the person with the largest access to hijutsu and the pair often discussed political secrets and jutsu theory. He’d mastered quite a few hijutsu and was working to combine them to create new ones. Sakura was naturally ecstatic and reaping his efforts.

**_Ring-a-ding-ding!_ **

The bell signifying an important guest sounded and Koko’s voice was emitted from the intercom.

“Unexpected S-class visitor: The Kazekage. Visit Location: Sunagakure. Visit type: Request. Request: To leave Sunagakure for an indeterminable time. Reason: The Wind Daimyo requested him. Lying suspected.” When Sakura took over Konoha, there were a wave of defectors who ran away with their clan secrets. To prevent this, Sakura placed a lockdown on Suna and ordered all Suna-nin be recalled or she’d blow up the civilian districts. She told him she’d lift the ban once they’d all met Koko for a mind reading session.

“Argh ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡! Why do they insist on lying? Mind-reading permitted.”

“True reason: There is a secret Five Kage summit.”

“That’s it? Whatever. I’ll allow it. But tell him I know about the summit and that I’ll be mind-breaking ten ninja. Nene!”

Nene’s voice sounded from the intercom. “Sakura-sama.”

“Get one of the clones to find me the ten ninja with the least research potential. Koko will bring them over and you can break them.”

“Understood.”

Nene disconnected. Five minutes later…

**_Ring-a-ding-ding!_ **

“What is it?”

Koko reconnected. “Scheduled visitor: Minister of Education of Fire Country. Visit Location: Fire Country’s Capital. Visit type: Receiving Orders. Purpose: Reforming Fire Country’s civilian education.” After seeing Suna’s abysmal education, Sakura revamped it to allow for more opportunities for poorer civilians and decided to tackle Fire Country’s education as well.

“Oh, that was today? I hope he’s not dumb. Dealing with dumb, self-entitled, rich, civilian politicians with only blood and no merit is the worst.”

Sure enough, within ten minutes, Koko’s voice sounded again. “Visitor objection of order. Reason: Budgetary concerns.”

“Just take it off the military. They don’t need one anymore. Get rid of the plethora of unnecessary jobs for useless rich jackasses and slash minister salaries. Tell him if the finance minister raises salaries of ministers while starving the populace like they did the last time, him, his family and the Daimyo’s second son will be banished.”

“Visitor objection of order. Reason: Education of general populace is unnecessary. They are intellectually inferior. Money is better spent on upper-middle class’s tertiary education.”

“Tell him that’s for me to decide and that if he says something so stupid again, he will be banished.”

It took another twenty minutes before Koko spoke again. “The visitor has officially accepted his orders.”

Sakura pouted. “I hate non-meritocracies. Why does it take _half an hour_ for someone to get briefed and accept orders?”

Sakura always got pouty when she wanted to banish someone but it would work against her interests. Itachi stroked her hair. “Don’t worry. They’ll eventually get replaced.”

“I suppose I’ll get the daimyo to replace his court. Koko, is he still there?”

“Yes.”

“Get him to tell the daimyo if anyone else takes that long, they’ll be banished on the spot. Tell that guy if he comes to any of our houses, he’ll be banished. I refuse to meet him again.”

An hour later…

**_Ring-a-ding-ding!_ **

“Again?”

“Unexpected S-rank visitors: Missing Suna-nin, Sasori of the Akatsuki and Missing Iwa-nin, Deidara of the Akatsuki. Location: Suna Desert House 3. Visit type: Negotiation. Request: Unspecified aid to their cause. Offer: Unspecified knowledge.”

“The S-rank mercenaries? What aid?”

“They request a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Mind-reading permitted.”

“Primary Objective: Aid in capturing or locating bijuu. Secondary Objective: A ceasefire agreement. Both visitors carry hijutsu.”

Sakura jolted as she received the information. “Oh my gosh! This is great ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎! The Akatsuki are all total babes with amazing jutsu ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡!” She got up and started twirling around.

“ヽ(´∇´)ノ　(∇´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ! This is awesome ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)!!! What a steal! I really need to round up all the missing-nin! Without legal restrictions, they really go above and beyond ♪~!”

Oh dear. Sakura didn’t care about human rights. If such experiments would net great knowledge… “Sakura…”

Sakura stopped twirling and saw his dismayed face. “Don’t worry ❤ ~! I don’t want to break you so I won’t make you see any experiments.”

“Why? Why, Sakura?”

“You’re too compassionate. None of this is real, you know. What’s wrong with running computer simulations?”

“There is a chance it is.”

Sakura cackled. “(੭ु˶˭̵̴⃙⃚⃘᷄ᗢ˭̴̵⃙⃚⃘᷅˶)੭ु⁾⁾~!” She hugged him and stroked his cheek. “You’re not real either, sweet cheeks. You’re fake. You’re a fantasy, you’re made-up, just like everything in this world.”

“Did you make me?”

“Not sure. Maybe I made up this world. I’ve made up many worlds for many people before and maybe I just forgot I made this one. It’s happened before. Maybe this is someone else’s creation and I’m just tinkering with it. Who knows? But yes, you’re probably not real. Doesn’t mean you’re any less cuddly. Now sit tight while I go to meet them ♪~!”

As he watched her skip out of the door, Itachi came to three conclusions.

One. If there was a God, it was Sakura.

Two. God was a complete and utter apathetic asshole.

Three. He would sooner die than worship such a being.

*

*

*

_Sasori POV_

*

*

*

“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! Nice to meet you!”

Deidara stared at the pink girl. “That wasn’t her?”

“Nope! That was Koko! She’s my housekeeper.”

“Is it a puppet or genjutsu?” Sasori asked. Koko talked in a very stilted way and it had been obvious she was being controlled.

“Hmm… let’s call her a puppet genjutsu. I’ve got a job offer for you, Sasori.”

“Job offer?”

“Yep! I’m knowledge’s lover and you’re the best puppet master. You don’t care about Akatsuki. You’re just in for resources to pursue your art. I’ve learnt lots about puppetry this month and I have quite the crush on it! I’d love to be your sponsor! You can have all bodies you desire. Except for inventors and researchers. Those are too valuable to be lab rats. Actually, it’d be bad if you requested all Suna citizens so let’s cap at 100 per month. You can specify age, gender and other variables you’d like from the bodies and you can petition for more. I’m going to raid Orochimaru soon enough and you can have any knowledge pertinent to your art. All his reincarnation jutsu, medical jutsu, everything. In fact, I’ll raid the world soon enough and you can have all that knowledge.”

Sasori stared at her in mild shock. No more persecution. No more tedious missions. No more searching weeks for items. Just him, his lab and his puppets. It was a dream. If he left, he would be pursued by the Akatsuki but was she powerful enough to protect him? What guarantee was there that she would protect him? Konoha and Suna had surrendered to her unconditionally but Pain could’ve levelled those two villages as well.

“I’m assuming I’ll have to report the findings to you.”

“No need. Maybe once a month, I’ll send a clone to read your mind.”

“… I don’t want my mind read.”

“Too late. I’ve read both of yours. You killed the Sandaime Kazekage.”

“Seriously?” Deidara said.

“If you’ve read my mind then you know my thoughts.”

“Okay. I’ll get Orochimaru before I make my offer. I’ll beat this Pain guy as well. I was gonna go to Tanigakure but I’ll get Ame next, I suppose.”

“I’m an artist too. Why’d you offer him a job and not me?”

“Well, your type is less sit-down-before-piles-of-books and more BOOM-POW-SPIZAAA \ \ \٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و/ / /! Other than a testing ground, I can’t really give you anything except for all the explosive jutsu in the world.” She paused. “Actually, that might sound good to you. I’ll give you all the jutsu you want if you’ll create more for me. Wait, we should set a quota. Hmm Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) … let’s start with two A-ranks or one S-rank per year. That’s probably too little but we’ll see how you get along. I can’t give you inhabited areas but you can use the deserts that aren’t part of wildlife sanctuaries as testing grounds. Which is like 70% of Wind Country.”

Deidara looked flabbergasted. “… That sounds… that sounds awesome. Like, too awesome. How about the Akatsuki?”

“Hidan aside, the Akatsuki are all incredible intellectuals that have all invented their own jutsu (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧. I’ll recruit them (๑・ω-)～♥!”

“You’re crazy. Insane. Completely and utterly bonkers.”

“ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊ I am not insane ♪~! The world is insane ❤~!”

Deidara smirked. “I like how you think. So what’s your plan for the world?”

“I want a world of scholars. No more hijutsu, no more clan, village or country secrets. A world where knowledge is shared and people build on another’s work. All those resources spent on the Daimyo’s summer homes will go to research. Not just ninjutsu, I want mathematics, science, agriculture, everything to flourish! The mind shall reign supreme! Instead of chuunin exams where half a year group’s promising talent gets wiped, we’ll have scholar’s cups and research summits where they compete for land, funding and resources. Battles shall be fought with craft, not raw strength!”

A place to showcase his puppetry without constraints and discuss the subject with others greatly appealed to Sasori. Judging by Deidara’s grin, it appealed to him too. “That sounds great! A place where artists of all the crafts in the world are celebrated… I wouldn’t have to steal any hijutsu because it’ll be _handed to me_! You can make it come true?”

“Of course I can. I’m super pumped up now ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)! You guys are heading to Ame after this, right? Let’s go together!”

“Really?”

“Yep! You can see me in action! Wait a minute.” She turned around and opened the door leading into her house. “Tacchan! We’re going to conquer Ame with Dei-Dei and Sasori right now! Pack quickly!”

Deidara frowned. “Dei-Dei?”

“You look like a Dei-Dei. Do you prefer Dei-chin?”

Deidara winced. “I’ll take Dei-Dei. But can you come up with something less… cutesy?”

“Nope! A dose of moe makes reality go down a lot smoother!”

“What’s moe?”

“No idea what the exact definition is but basically cutesy girls that give you the shnizzles.”

“… You like making up words, don’t you?”

“All words are made up. Tacchan! Are you done yet?”

Sasori could faintly hear Uchiha Itachi yelling back. “It’s only been 20 seconds, Sakura! I can’t teleport!”

Sakura sighed. “Then learn how to! Slowpoke. Come on in and wait.”

* * *

_Wind Country, en route to Ame_

_W 62,_ _25.04.14_

_1 day later_

 

Deidara looked down at the happy girl bouncing atop his clay bird. Behind her, the Uchiha had his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind her loudness. Unlike Tobi, her words weren’t empty. Whether it was discussing chakra theory or philosophical contemplations on the question of identity and the true colour of the sky, Deidara had managed to think, learn, or question something new from every conversation they’d had.

Every conversation also reinforced how powerful and psychotic she was. She’d _willed_ the sandstorm away.

“Hey, Uchiha-san! You’re a fire user, right? Any good jutsu?”

Itachi stared up at him. “I have a few.”

Sakura smiled. “Go on. Show him what you’ve been working on.”

Itachi stood up and… walked off the bird into the air? He could fly?! Probably a mix of fire and wind. It made sense that he’d have lots of wind jutsu after raiding Suna and Sakura had hinted it was recently developed. But Sakura had invaded Suna only a month prior… what kind of monster was this guy?

Itachi stood still in the wind. With a single one-handed hand seal, fire began to swirl around him, eventually taking the forms of a long dragon and then he released the hand seal… and the fire dragon was still there??? Itachi moved his body and the dragon responded, swooping to the right and diving upwards. Another seal and a phoenix was created and set into motion.

Deidara’s jaw dropped as more and more creatures and even people filled the sky. Itachi acted out the feud between Amaterasu and Susanoo, Izanami’s death and Izanagi’s journey to the underworld.

It was beautiful.

Sakura yawned. “Okay, Tacchan. Let’s go now.”

“That was beautiful,” Deidara exclaimed.

“Thank you.”

Sasori scoffed. “It was skilful.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Don’t such a spoilsport.”

“I don’t understand how something so fleeting and meaningless can be considered art.”

“That’s the whole point! It’s something you can only experience here and now! We don’t love flowers because they last forever. It’s just like life. Just because we die doesn’t mean life is meaningless. It’s what you do with your life that counts.”

“You can’t feel anything when you die. I’m sure Sakura would understand. The world ends when you die. Meaning only exists if you’re alive to feel it.”

Deidara sighed. The argument never ended. “What do you think, Sakura-chan?”

“Hmm… you guys seem to be talking about the same thing.”

Deidara stared. “What?”

“The beauty of the moment and the forever. How would you know when you’ve built something that would last forever?” She pulled out a kunai. “I could claim this kunai will last forever and until it breaks, my claim is indisputable. I could claim I’m immortal and until I’m killed, no one can say otherwise. You can say most humans have died but to claim I am mortal is to predict based on norms. Once you’ve lived for a few measly centuries, you’ll find everyone questioning your mortality.

“Everything lasts forever until broken. At the same time, how long is a moment? The life of a flower is as short as a human’s in the grand cosmos. An imperceptible difference. To witness the entirety of such a life is the beauty of transience. That small moment, embedded in your memory, carries life until forgotten.

“So how long is forever? Sometimes, just a moment. In the end, time is relative. Framing your disagreements as a clash of aesthetics is a bit misleading. The only real difference between the two of you is your feelings about death. Sasori thinks it’s the end of meaning. But Dei-Dei doesn’t like incomplete stories. The beginning must have an end and life can only be judged when the end has come. Basically, one of you thinks death is the best thing ever and one of you thinks it’s the worst thing ever. That’s it.”

Now that he thought of it… Deidara shrugged. “I suppose that sums it up.”

“Yep! Say, Sasori, you want to create something that’ll last forever, right? But since either everything lasts forever or nothing lasts forever, how will you ever know you’ve succeeded?”

Sasori stared at her for a few seconds before facing forward again. “I don’t know. This hole of mine may never be filled.”

* * *

_Storm Country, Ame_

_W 62,_ _26.04.14_

_1 day later_

  
  
The rain in Storm Country never stopped. When it did, Pain knew the Little Pink Devil had entered the country. Zetsu had informed him of her journey and he’d prepared as many spare bodies as he could. The moment he sensed chakra disturbance at the gate, he sent Konan down. Within five minutes, Hyuuga Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Konan stood before him.  
  
“Hi-hi! I’m Sakura ❤~! This is Tacchan! Tacchan, say hi!” Uchiha Itachi stood stoically, his face expressionless and stance neutral. “You don’t want to say hi? Okay then. So…” She tilted her head. “You’re Nagato?”  
  
“How did you know that?”  
  
“I read your mind.”  
  
“That’s impossible.”  
  
“I don’t need your real body to read your mind.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Nope! In this world, mind and body are completely separable things.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Oh yeah, that chakra theory was debunked by the Yamanaka like 20 years ago. I have their data so I know that they were the ones who spread that theory. You know, to slow the competition.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Yes, I can hear your thoughts. No need to speak. Proof? Well, you had a dog named Chibi. You used to have a crush on Konan but Yahiko had a crush on her too so you let him have her except she wasn’t interested in either of you and got really exasperated over it. She had to bitch-slap the both of you before you realised that this isn’t a harem or rom-com and she didn’t have to fall in love with either of you.”  
  
Deidara snorted in amusement. “Wow.”  
  
“C= (-。- ) ﾌｩｰ. I know, right? I hate it when guys try and fight over a girl like a trophy without even asking who she likes better.”  
  
“Personal experience?”  
  
“Argh ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Pain interjected. “So what do you think about the proposal?”  
  
“Oh, that? I’m gonna unite the world. No need for bijuu or any stuff like that when you have me. We’re similar in ways. So powerful people think we’re Gods. The difference is that I forgot whether I created the world or not.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ve heard of my genjutsu. Trapping people in a dozen fictional worlds until they can no longer believe this world is real. I’ve had genjutsu like that cast on me and I’ve cast genjutsu like that on myself. So I’ve no idea whether the world is real anymore or if I’m in my own genjutsu or someone else’s genjutsu. So I might actually be the God of this world but I can’t remember.”  
  
“… Why would you cast such a genjutsu on yourself?”  
  
“I think I was in some other person’s world and I didn’t think I could escape so I cast illusions on myself to make the time till I die more pleasant. Stuff like that happened a couple of times and now I’m not really sure which world is real but it doesn’t really matter.”  
  
Do what others have done to thee. If Sakura had really experienced her own medicine then no wonder she was so delusional and unhinged. “What world do you want to bring about?”  
  
“A world of scholars. No arbitrary lines like country and birth. Knowledge is shared and people build on another’s work. I seek knowledge. No more teens killing each other in tournaments. That’s just a waste. Naturally, competition and incentives are important so we’ll have tournaments where they compete for funding.”  
  
“So instead of dividing based on birth and physical strength, you’ll divide the world based on intelligence.”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“People can’t help being born stupid. You’re just selecting for traits you personally desire. It’s no different.”  
  
“Oh no. Intelligence can be trained to some degree. Besides, society can’t be run on intellectuals alone. Farmers can do without scientists but the opposite can’t be said. Until we invent new machines to replace them, human labour is required. But isn’t it a waste for a genius who could help develop a cure and save thousands to be stuck starving in the sewers? Besides, I’m not going to leave dumb people starving. You don’t need to be smart to accomplish something. Anyone can pick out pigs they like, breed them and create an amazing new pig that can feed many more people. There’s always manual labour and experiments. Scientists need someone to transport equipment and make coffee.”  
  
“Experiments?”  
  
“Yep! I promised Sasori 100 bodies* per month if he joined. With conditions, of course.”  
  
“You’re a monster.”  
  
“Maybe. But none of you are real. Hospitals do experiments on simulated humans all the time. No difference.”  
  
“You’re insane.”  
  
“ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊ I am not insane ♪~! The world is insane ❤~! So? Shall we make a deal? If I beat you, you work for me. If you beat me, I work for you. Loser surrenders, dies or is unable to fight. Unable to fight being like knocked out or immobilised for a minute.”  
  
“I expect you to obey my every order. If you disobey, I’ll kill you.”  
  
“I expect the same. If you fail, I’ll pick a random number of people and break them in front of you. If it’s super bad, I’ll make Konan kill you.”  
  
“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE.**

 

 

* * *

_Five minutes after the deal_

_Deidara POV_   


“Who do you think will win?” Deidara asked Itachi as the four of them, Sasori, Itachi, Konan and him hovered over the barren landscape the battle was set at.  
  
“Sakura,” Itachi replied immediately.   
  
“What makes you so confident?” Konan asked.   
  
“Sakura’s reality-bending abilities are absolute. It can’t even be called genjutsu. Teleporting with genjutsu would mean she’d have to interfere with millions of people and other creatures' spatial perception. To change the colour of the sky, she’d have to interfere with the entire human population’s colour perception. It could be ninjutsu but she does so many specific little things that it’s unfeasible. Not to mention she has an infinite amount of chakra. At this rate, it makes a lot more sense for Sakura to have created this world and forget about it.”   
  
Konan frowned. “You believe she is God?”   
  
“If there is one, she would be it. Look.”   
  
Deidara looked down and Pain/Nagato was looking very confused.   
  
“What did you do?” Pain asked Sakura.   
  
“I don’t want you to cast ninjutsu. Don’t want to rough up the land too bad. You still have taijutsu.”   
  
Pain tried a few more jutsu to no avail before charging at Sakura and hitting an invisible barrier a meter in front of her. He tried from all angles.   
  
“I could immobilise you but I just wanted you to see how hopeless it is ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎.”   
  
Pain charged in again but slammed head first into a barrier 2 meters in front of her.   
  
“Oh yeah. I can make the barrier infinitely big, by the way.”   
  
The… battle, if you could call it that, continued for half an hour with Pain trying to use ninjutsu and taijutsu but being unable to get close to her. Sakura had slowly expanded the barrier to be 10 meters but she mostly stared into blank space.   
  
Deidara yawned. “Why does Sakura-chan just stare off?”   
  
“She absorbs information with clones 24/7. With the sharingan, she can never forget but her thoughts get jumbled up.” Itachi replied. “She needs some time to sort through her memories.”   
  
“I see. SAKURA-CHAN!” Deidara yelled. “SASORI-NO-DANNA IS GETTING CRANKY! CAN YOU HURRY UP?”   
  
“Okay ♪~!” Pain stopped moving. “Unable to fight means immobilised for a minute, right? That was agreed upon. Do you want to surrender now or wait out the minute?” Pain didn’t reply. “Oh right, you can’t talk. Let’s just wait.”   
  
One minute passed.   
  
“Okay! One minute’s up!” Pain unfroze. “You lose. Now you work for me.”   
  
“I will die before inventing jutsu of mass destruction for you.”   
  
“Okay then, invent medical ninjutsu.”   
  
“… What?”   
  
“Once war ceases, we won’t need destructive jutsu anyway. Medical ninjutsu would be far more useful. You can save thousands of lives with your genius or you can just die right now and have accomplished nothing in your life.”   
  
Pain’s stunned face clearly showed he’d never thought of becoming a medic. “I don’t know any medical jutsu.”   
  
“Meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. You mastered all nature transformations plus yin and yang along with like seven different styles of taijutsu when you were 10. You’ll figure it out. Now, I need to build a base in Ame…”

* * *

_Storm Country, Ame_

_W 62,_ _30.04.14_

_4 days later_

 

Itachi was giving Sakura a foot massage, watching as she purred in delight.

“You can do massages, fight bad guys, bake cupcakes, do my hair _and_ make amazing conversation. You’re really multi-talented.”

“The conversation part is a point of contention.”

“Pft. Those people don’t know what they’re talking about. Sure, mistaking a lady pushing her breasts into your arm and rubbing up against you as an assassination attempt is pretty dumb but as long as you don’t need to take social cues, you’re fine.”

“… You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“Of course not! You tackled her to the ground then had to apologise and tell her father you weren’t trying to rape her. It was hilarious (ಢധಢ)!”

“It’s a stain on the Uchiha name. There’s nothing funny about that. She should’ve known better than to initiate intimate contact with a ninja.”

“Oh, she’s a babe. Plenty of ninja would’ve taken her up. You’re the oddity.”

“Doing so with strangers is risky due to assassinations, disease and kekkei genkai leaks. Sex is for procreation. I will not endanger myself for anything less.”

“You want kids?”

“I am Clan Head. What I want doesn’t matter.”

“You can leave it to your brother.”

“I will fulfil my duties.”

“Oh, your poor future wife. She’ll marry you thinking you’re a hottie and then discover you only do missionary and won’t touch her unless you want her pregnant.”

“Love or attraction is not necessary for marriage. Loyalty and sacrifice is.”

“Okay, sweetheart. No need to get short with me. We’re leaving tomorrow, by the way. Did I mention that?”

“No. It’s only been four days. You usually dilly dally for a month.”

“I’ve been really excited (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧! The Akatsuki was a great find!”

“They came to you.”

**_Ring-a-ding-ding!_ **

“Unexpected S-rank visitor: Tanigakure diplomat. Location: Suna Desert House 1. Visit type: Negotiation. Request: No harm towards River Country citizens and land. Offer: Surrender of all knowledge.”

Sakura smiled. “Yay! Yuugakure surrender three days ago as well (❁´ω`❁). People are finally getting it! Tell him that all land belongs to me. I won’t harm any citizens that don’t resist but I may take some for experimental purposes. No senseless killings. Tell him I want the education system up, I want a base and basically run him through the regular stuff.”

“Understood.”

Koko disconnected, leaving Sakura beaming. “So much less trouble.”

“I don’t get why you don’t just teleport into countries and end this all in a week.”

“Oh, creating so many clones tires my brain. I’ve already cast a bunch of genjutsu so ninja don’t think of running away or burning their knowledge. I can take my time. Besides, I want to go on an adventure! I want to tour all the land and that means travelling in real time or you’re not gonna get the full experience.”

“Why don’t get all the work done first and then travel?”

“Procrastination. I travel a bit, do a bit of base building and then continue. Once I’m done with base building, I’ll start hunting missing-nin. Mimi’s already tracked down a few but she’s off setting bases in Yuugakure now.”

“Why don’t create multiple Mimi like you do with Koko?”

“Because Koko is like a robot that can transfer consciousness between bodies so it makes sense but Mimi is a ghost so she just teleports.”

“…They’re genjutsu. You can create however many you desire.”

“It’s a thematic thing, you know? Can’t break it.”

“You’re weird.”

“I know, I know. I just want as much knowledge as possible so I can prepare for the future. It’s rare to be this powerful, you know. So I want to be prepared but I also want to enjoy myself. It’s a hard balancing act C= (-。- ) ﾌｩｰ.”

“I suppose you want to take advantage of your position but I doubt anyone can oppose you.”

“You never know. Life likes to throw me curveballs. Like now. We’re setting off tomorrow for Ishi instead of Tani.”

“Understood.”

* * *

 

_Iron Country, Five Kage Summit_

_W 62,_ _01.05.14_

_1 day later_

 

The summit had been called by the Raikage who was sitting with his arms crossed, his face redder than usual and his chakra flickering.

“First of all, I believe Konoha owes us an explanation.” The Raikage said. “The terrorist Hyuuga Sakura is growing out of control and the Head of the Uchiha is travelling with her. Yuugakure surrendered to her. Is Konoha trying to take over the world?”

“Tani surrendered yesterday.” The Kazekage provided.

“Suna also needs to explain itself!” The Raikage exclaimed. “Surrendering all your knowledge with barely a fight. Have you no shame?”

“She had disabled all jutsu and enacted an impregnable field around her. She cast genjutsu on our civilians and made them attack us. She would’ve done the same to our ninja. It would’ve ended with Suna fighting itself to death.”

The Raikage slammed his fist onto the table. “You are ninja! How could you give up?! You should’ve fought to the death!”

The Kazekage’s frown deepened. “Watch your words. Kumo and Suna both have their own ideas about ninja. I don’t know about you, but ninja are sworn to protect. We protect nothing by dying in vain.”

“And Konoha? What do you have to say for yourselves? How could you let such a monster be raised?”

Hiruzen sighed. “We’ve tried. Sakura has died three times that we know of. She simply transferred bodies. It wasn’t a nearby body and we don’t know how she does it. She only let herself be killed when the political benefits of the body ran out. We’ve done autopsies and there’s nothing unusual.”

“Why did you surrender? Isn’t that against the Will of Fire?”

“No, surrendering was the only way to keep our will.”

“What do you mean?”

“With all due respect, Raikage-sama, you don’t seem to understand the extent of Sakura’s powers. With a thought, she could make the world worship her. She doesn’t because having everyone feel the same would ruin diversity and thus the diversity of knowledge they could produce. If we’d resisted, what do you think she’d have done?”

“Are you saying that any village that resists will suffer such a fate?”

“Yes. If we surrender now, there is a chance we will discover her weakness later on. If we die now, the world will worship her and all will be lost.”

“You have found no weaknesses?”

“None.”

The Raikage sat back. “I don’t buy it. How do I know this isn’t a ploy put together by you and Suna?”

“If so, then we have gone about it weirdly. I would’ve ordered Sakura to paint Konoha in a better light and hurry up.”

“Am I to believe the world is at the mercy of a 14-year-old girl in pink flouncing about the countryside?”

Hiruzen pointed to the sky. “The pink proof is right above you, Raikage-sama. I’ll believe she’s fallible when the sky is blue.”

* * *

_???, ???_

_W 62,_ _13.06.17_

_3 years later_

 

By January of 15, all hidden villages had surrendered except for Kumo but the daimyo ordered their surrender after he woke up to the heads of 1000 ‘important’ civilians placed decoratively around his castle. Missing-nin had been rounded up and broken or pardoned with conditions depending on their circumstances.

True to her word, Sakura didn’t hoard her information. Konoha’s medical jutsu was publicised and spread. Kiri’s water jutsu was widely used in Suna, Iwa and other dry regions to help water shortages and agriculture. Kumo’s secret conducting jutsu was spread, bring electricity to the world. For the first time in many countries, education and healthcare were available to the average farm boy and medical ninjutsu was slowly gaining traction. In ten years, disease-centred medics may be more prestigious than frontline medics. The world was demilitarising.

The Akatsuki had broken up. Pain and Konan studied medical ninjutsu with Senju Tsunade and resided in Konoha. Kisame and majority of Kiri’s missing-nin who’d defected because of the clan purges were welcomed back under the new Godaime Mizukage. Deidara and Sasori were having the time of their life pursuing their art at a level they’d never dreamed off. Kakuzu was a finance minister working under Sakura and revelled in distributing resources as efficiently as possible. Hidan had been banished for threatening the world order after he was mind broken into revealing all of his cult’s secrets. Orochimaru was over the moon at all the knowledge dumped onto his lap. Ultimately, his goal was knowledge, not hoarding power. Sakura adored him and sent him many bodies.

Uchiha Obito looked at the world, unified grudgingly under the greatest threat it’d ever faced. It’d been three and a half years since Konoha’s surrender and two since Kumo’s. During that time, Obito had tried stirring up unrest unsuccessfully.

No missing-nin was interested when they had a chance of being pardoned and even treated better than before based on their contributions. New businesses sprang up from inventing new technologies. The peasants hailed Sakura as a Goddess for the vast improvement in their quality of life. The experiment subjects were dismissed as sinners who were punished. Disabled people celebrated her as they weren’t seen as useless anymore. The crippled had access to education and healthcare and could rise up as an inventor.

All valuable ninja were treated incredibly well. They were handed money and knowledge to invent new jutsu or pursue previously unviable passions instead of doing dangerous missions. The new meritocracy appealed to them as the barriers between civilian and clan-born, main house and branch house, kekkei genkai or not was severely weakened. Since majority of ninja had suffered under the previous lineage-based hierarchy, most welcomed it. Sakura even ordered the transfer of kekkei genkai from lesser ninja into those deemed worthy.

Surprisingly, only the most traditional clans were outraged. They were already used to former enemies on the other side of the globe having full access to their hijutsu. Said clans could also win the kekkei genkai of others so it was a two-way street. But even this was not enough to tip all the clans into favouring war. No one wanted to be painted as villains for starting a war when the populace was happier than ever. After all, once any clansmen learnt hijutsu or claimed the kekkei genkai of another clan, they had reaped the benefits of the system and their complaints were shot down as hypocritical. At the same time, clans felt like they needed to learn more to maintain power so they were forced to learn the hijutsu of others.

The only allies were bitter daimyos and politicians who’d been ousted and stripped of wealth and land for incompetence. Basically useless. The new governments were stringent Sakura supporters or worshipers and weren’t prone corruption, especially when the odds of a revolution succeeding were so slim.

The world had bowed to Sakura. A new world order had formed where those who invented or produced the most were rewarded and the useless were used as lab rats. Morality no longer mattered. All that mattered was your usefulness to the new Goddess. Many celebrated the fact that criminals and the lazy were being experimented upon and turned into something useful.

It was a world where your mind was regularly scanned for abnormalities. Where privacy didn’t exist and those with nothing to hide shone. It was a world a kind, hard-working and innocent girl like Rin would’ve been happy and able to pursue medicine full time.

A ghostly apparition appeared in front of him. Mimi, the missing-nin hunter.

“Uchiha Obito. Will you join the new world order?”

“You’ve already read my mind, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know what I’ve been planning.”

“Yes. Maybe this is Tsukuyomi.”

“Maybe. Something so crazy… it can’t be real. But if this was Tsukuyomi, Rin would be alive.”

“Not necessarily. Tsukuyomi is meant to be a replica of the real world. You’re supposed to believe it’s real. If you don’t believe Rin can come back, she wouldn’t come back in Tsukuyomi. But there are many jutsu that can pull souls from the Shinigami. You could work with Orochimaru to bring her back.”

“… Fine. I was prepared to go under Tsukuyomi. The world is at peace. Even if this is all a lie, that’s fine.”

* * *

_???, ???_

_W 63,_ _01.01.00_

 

She woke up screaming. Above her was a handsome blond man raping her. Hearing her scream, he paused temporarily.

“Sorry, Akane. It seems the drug wore off.”

Akane. So that was her new name. She tried summoning chakra but as expected, nothing came.  As she ran through the ways she knew magic systems worked, the guy, who was still inside her, rummaged through the bedside drawer and handed her two pills.

“Here, eat this.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to see you cry. Didn’t you enjoy the drug? It’s supposed to give you good dreams.”

“Why are you doing this?”

The man stroked her face tenderly as he started rocking his hips back and forth. “I had to protect you from all those other guys but having you so close to me… I couldn’t help myself.”

Akane winced as he sped up his thrusts. Oh dear, was this a reverse harem? Those were absolutely horrible (ó﹏ò｡). She tried scrambling out from under him but her wrists were chained to the bedpost and he pushed her back down. “How is this protecting me?”

“That evil vampire tried to turn you! The werewolf tried to mate you for life!” He sucked in a breath, forcing himself to calm down and he kissed her tenderly. “You’re too beautiful for your own good. Magical creatures from all walks of life desire you. You’ve even corrupted me, an angel, with your beauty. I may be corrupted but at least I won’t corrupt you into a creature of the night. You are safest under my wings.”

Oh great. This _was_ a reverse harem. At least there were fantasy races. Fantasy races almost always meant magic and confirming the existence of magic was always good. She hated being constantly paranoid as to whether it existed or not. First, she had to persuade her newest rapist to give her knowledge of the outside world. After she milked him dry, she’d convince him to let her leave. It usually wasn’t hard when they were this enamoured. That or she could wait for another suitor to rescue her. Shouldn’t take that long.

She put on her most pitiful face and let tears gather in her eyes. “Maybe… but… but this is wrong! Just cause they’re worse doesn’t mean you’re good! You’re just like them! All you want is to possess me!” She sniffled and let her tears fall. “Men are all the same! In the end… in the end, this is all they want!”

The man looked alarmed as he took a tissue and wiped her tears. “Shhh… I’m sorry. Don’t cry. I’m not like that! I really care for you.”

“Then why?”

“You’re too beautiful, too sweet, too innocent-”

She really hated being a damsel in distress. “So it’s my fault?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then why? Why?”

She started wailing hysterically. The man seemed at a complete loss of what to do before hesitantly shoving the pill into her hand. “Just… just take this. You’ll feel better.”

“No! In that dream, I had to kill and fight for my life! It was the worst!” Worlds where she was God and had too much power were boring. Reverse harems were horrible at first but once she got a feel of the male factions, it was easy to amass a powerful army of male suitors who would do her bidding. “Please. Just leave me alone for a while.”

The man hesitated before pulling out of her, undoing her handcuffs and standing up. “I’ll come back to check on you.”

Sakura continued sobbing even after he left, just in case there were camera or some sort of surveillance magic. She flexed her fingers, trying to find any sort of weird muscle memory for casting spells. She grabbed a pen from the drawer, visualised… and there it was. She’d reshaped the tip of the pen into a blade.

So it was a closed magic system that utilised pre-existing materials rather than an infinite system like chakra where one could pull out ridiculous energy balls. Good. She could use this.

* * *

 

Author’s Note:

 

This was a short little concept I wanted to play with. I may end up expanding the world in future installments. I did write the beginning 12k words of what it’s like to live in this new world order. It’s a time skip so Itachi’s married with kids and most of the canon characters are adults, rebelling or dead. But I don’t think I’ll write any more than the initial 12k. Should I post it?

The ending is also related to a new story I’m doing. Those who’ve read Swords of the Shadow Empire may realise that I have a thing for taking well established tropes and tweaking it just a little. This one’s about a nightmare reverse harem where all the male characters we love get twisted by their obsession with the female lead. It’s basically a mash of the survival game/ reverse harem/evil mastermind genres. As you may image, lots of death, non-con and kidnapping. None of my stories are for the faint of heart but this is probably the worst. Still, I hate shying away from the disturbing. I’d rather confront it and overcome it.

My next story will take awhile so if you’re interested, you may want to bookmark me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
